Deep In One's Heart
by Julirocks888
Summary: Leah Rowan Zar is like any other 10 year old, until she finds out about the world behind all normality. The world of harry Potter. Her life drastically changes as she is forced to endure pain, loss, and sacrifice, as well as the mixed feelings of a developing teen romance. Will she survive long enough to end the tale? Or will this amazing story be forever unfinished? Read on.
1. Found By A World

Before I start, let me warn you, this story will leave a mark. Not a scab, but a deep gash straight in your heart, never to be healed. If you are weak of mind, I advise you not to proceed with the story. For I am going to tell you, the story of my existence in the presence of life, and death.

My name is Leah Rowan Zar, daughter of two muggles. My early years were rather peacefull compared to my later life, even if it did not seem as though at the moment.

From the age of 0 to the age of 4, I was like any other toddler, I was taught how to speak, learnt how to walk, and started swimming with floaties in the kiddie pool. I was, on other wrds, normal. Everything changed once I started school. I never had any friends because everybody was already friends from before, and would not welcome anyone new. People did not invite me, but they let me join occasionally in some games. But once third grade started, whenever I got angry or excited, weird things happened. When I was in fourth grade, I was in a field trip to the zoo, and I was mad at my friends, and the next thing I knew, the monkey bars were broken and the three girls on the floor. Nobody believed them it was me, but everything got worse from then on. Until the summer vacations between fifth and sixth grade.

I was getting the mail when I spotted a peculiar looking envelope between two postal cards of my aunts. It was adressed to me, and more peculiarly, to my room. I took it to my mom. She thought it was all a well-planned prank from my so-called-friends. But on august twentieth, my eleventh birthday, there was a surprise knock on the front door.

When my mom went to open the front door with me, we saw the knocker was a middle aged woman with long robes and pointed hat. She presented herself as Professor MacGonnagal.

She entered the house and started explaining to my family and I about her world, a hidden world in which magic existed. We listened in awe, for some reason, believing her, perhaps because it was the only way to explain the strange things that happened around me.

When she was done she said, "Tomorrow I will come at 11:30 to take you to Diagon Alley to gather your school materials.


	2. Diagon Alley

We were heading to London in a cab, or how the professor called it, the muggle transport. There, the professor was going to get my supplies from my storage vault, and was going to take me to a place called Ollivander's, another place called Madam Malkin's, and yet another place called Eeyelop's owl emporium.

After she came out of the vault, we Headed to Madam Malkin's. There, we stayed two arduous hours while an old woman measured me and pinned a black deformity to fit me better.

After, we headed to ollivander's. Though we stayed there the same time, it was not nearly as annoying. I spent the whole time waving wands and giggling at the effects. Finally, I bought a wand of willow and unicorn hair, it was a flexible thirty centimeter wand.

While we walked to Eeyelop's, the professor explained that a pet was optionsal, but since first year muggleborn's found it harder to adapt, the school gave them a system of communication with their guardians. An owl. We entered a dark shop, full of big staring eyes. The professor walked to the counter and asked the shopkeeper to show the fastest, most amiable owls. After fifteen minutes, I came out holding a cage containing a magnificent spotted owl. I couldn't believe that after years of begging my parents, a total stranger had given me my very first pet.

The professor stated that I would have to be in king's cross station with all my luggage at 10:30 on September the first. Then we parted ways.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

By Spetember the first, I had already decided that I would do my best to make my parents proud. This would be the chance to do so, because my sister had died in a plane accident at the same age, ten years ago. And it would be appropiate to enforce a good memory of the tenth year by making my family proud.

We were standing by the entrance of King's Cross, waiting for the professor, when I heard a young boy say:

"Why can't the entrance of the platform be somewhere where there are less filthy muggles?"

I recognized the word as a reference to normal people and was offended by the insult.

Just then, the professor entered and greeted us. Without further talk, she escorted us through a wall and, ignoring our shock, pointed me to the red train labeled as the Hogwart's Express.

Before I understood what was happening, my parents hugged me and hoisted my lugagge on the train just as it started to move.

Inside the train, I started to search for an empty compartment, but as that was not possible, I opted for a compartment in which only one girl was sitting in. She already had the uniform on and was reading a book on transfiguration.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, can I sit here?"

"Sure." The girl replied. "My nome is Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Leah Zar." I said.

"Are you from here? You sure don't sound like it." She asked me.

"No, my family is from the United States. But I was born here." I said.

"Has someone seen a toad? I lost mine." disrupted a baby-faced boy.

"No, would you like help?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please." The boy sighed desperately.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked me.

I shook my head. I preferred to be left alone.

About two hours later, the girl returned. I had just finished putting on my schol robes.

"We didn't find the toad, but I found Harry Potter!" She exclaimed as she sat down.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter of course, I guess you are muggleborn like me, it's just I read up on magical history." She replied.

I was about to reply when the train stopped.

We wen't to the platform.


	4. The Sorting

As soon as we stepped on the platform, I heard a booming voice call the first years. I nearly fell over as I saw that the voice's owner was a three meter giant with a gigantic lantern. The man lead us to a harbour containing about fifty bats. We were told to climb on. I ended up in one with two boys and the toad guy. I guessed he was a first year. We were silent as we neared the castle across the lake. When we unloaded from the boats, the man knocked on the door and it was opened by professor MacGonnagal. We were ushered inside where the professor explained that we would be chosen by hat to be in one of the four houses. Gryffindor, the house of the braves. Hufflepuff, the house of the hard workers. Slytherin, the house of the ambitious. And Ravenclaw, the house of the smart. She made us enter the so-called grand hall and we formed a line on front off a worn out hat. I was distracted the rest of the time untill I heard my name.

"Zar, Leah Rowen."

I noticed I was the last first year as I walked up to the hat.

"Hmm," The hat said in my head. "smart, hard working, ambitious, brave. All the qualities. I guess the dominant one... Gryffindor!"

I headed to the table that was cheering. There I saw Hermione, and the three boys from the boat.

"These are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione said.

Harry shook my hand, while the other, ron, just looked at me.

I remained silent while the rest chatted as we ate. Even when Hermione and Harry tried to make conversation with me, I nodded it off. I had never had friends, and I did not know how to interact with people. Resulting in me being shy to the point of rudeness.

At the end of the night. A prefect showed us the Gryffindor common room and dorms. I went to sleep clothes and all.


	5. The beggining of a new friendship

**(A/N: to RoseGranger. I knew I would get these type of reviews, but I know that my favorite fanfics have really long chapters and I get lost easily. So I decided to make a lot of small chapters. Otherwise, thanks, this is my first story and I like constructive criticism so, thanks. : to all readers. this story will cover will cover all seven years.)**

The next few weeks were a blur, like most of my friendless childhood was. I do remember that I enjoyed potions adn Defence against the dark arts the most. As I noticed, DADA was a common favorite, but potions was the most hated by the Gryffindors. The rest of the classes I just seemed to do well, not bad nor good, I just wasn't aware of the work or attention I payed to them. DADA was what seemed the most natural for me, while potions was a challenge, though hard, fun. I just didn't like how the professor Snape, the potions master, treated the Gryffindors. Though he took an immediate liking to my intentions and abilities. At one point, the professor took to asking unmanageable questions to Harry Potter, and I, knowing the answer, jotted the questions down, knowing these might be useful.

Though Hermione was my best friend, I somehow managed to speak to her only about three times a day. I knew this was not how most acted, but as much as I knew this was wrong, I didn't manage to get any closer to anybody. Of course, the people weren't to blame, I just didn't try to get closer, but somehow managed to push myself further each passing day. By the end of the week, nobody spoke to me except the professors, Hermione, and occasionally, Harry.

I noticed harry and hermione acting weird around me around the third week of school. It was as if they were worried about something but wouldn't tell me. They looked over at me exaggeratedly and shared worried looks rather often. After two weeks I realized they worried about me. I knew I might have this problem, I was lonely and I knew it, but I liked being alone. knowing what it was that worried them, I decided to talk with Hermione, but she got to me first.

"can you at least tell me why you won't speak to me?" hermione asked.

"I do." I said, startled.

"barely! It doesn't even count as talking to ask the time, homework, or class!" She grimaced.

"I guess I am just not used to it! Now let me live my life in my own way!" I shouted back at her, losing my cool.

She could barely with-hold her tears as I said to her, clamer:

"sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. But I did mean that. I am not used to it. I have never had someone want to speak to me."

"yeah, I guess it IS hard to have friends when explosions and the like happen around you once a week." She said lughing amid near-tears.

"yeah, I guess so." I said, already in a better mood.

"If that is the case, then I can help you. After all, I went through something similar since my magic sprouted... i have some experience..." She offered.

"yeah, it would be nice to have some friends for a change..."i trailed off, not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm sure Harry would be willing to help as well. He's been trying to be friends woth you since school started, you know?" She said enthusiastically.

"yeah. But I don't want to attract attention. I'm not sure I should be his friend..."i trailed off again.

"nonsense. He wants to be your friend. Nevermind about attention. you barely notice it anyway.

"i guess so." I said to her. Then our conversation was interrupted by the charms door opening.


	6. Quidditch

**A/N: I am trying to apply the reviews from other stories to mine, it being the first one. I am going to upload regularly. I noticed that a lot of reviews are requests for chapters. I am still in secondary school, and I don't find school too hard, meaning. I don't study often. So unless I get writer's block, which I do rarely, i will update regularly though not as much during festivities. Also, I know it is still a long way off, but I need a name for a girl character for the second year. Preferably a short name. Finally, sorry for spelling mistakes. I do most of my writing in the IPad, in which I can't feel the keys, which is harder.**

After that conversation, things started to run smoothly. I ended up befriending Ron as well, and found out he was a rather easy-going person. Not too bad for one of my first friends. i also ended up visiting hagrid often, and found him gentle and not scary as I initially thought him to be.

a month and a half into the year, we stopped having a free hour before lunch on tuesdays and thursdays and started having flying lessons instead. Like potions, we shared this class with the slytherins, which caused a lot of grumbling along Gryffindor first years. Slytherin was disliked for the fact of you-know-who, a dark wizard who killed Many people including harry's parents, had originated from that house. Though in my opinion, that did not mean all Slytherins were the same. I found a few rather friendly and amusing.

During the class, Neville, whom I found out to be the toad boy, fell from his broom and broke his wrist, and while the professor, madame hooch, took him to the hospital wing, trouble brewed. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin boy, grabbed a small glass ball that neville seemed to have dropped, and insulted him. Though before anyone's pride was hurt too badly, Harry acted up and challenged malfoy. This resulted in both boys taking flight against madam hooch's orders and Draco throwing the ball for Harry to catch just as it was about to hit a window. As Harry came down triumphantly, professor MacGonagall appeared and escorted harry inside the school with a stern expression.

The day after, Harry recieved a broom by owl post and told us that instead of being punished, he was given the position of Gryffindor seeker despite the rule of first years not being allowed on the quidditch team.

When we were walking to the Gryffindor common room, we were intercepted by one jealous Malfoy, who thoughtlessly challenged Harry to a wizard duel.

**A/N: Just saying, you are not going to know the reason for the title until the end. Also, I want to know who is the most voted as Leah's crush:**

**Harry, Ron, Neville, New Character, Draco, other.**

**give suggestions as well.**

**merry christmas, hannukah, new year... Just in case I don't upload before.**


	7. The so-called duel

That night, I was accompanying Meville from the infermary to the common room, when we saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming out of the portrait of the fat lady and heading out to the duel. Seeing as the fat lady had taken off for a stroll, we accompanied them. Just as we noticed Draco to be late, we heard Filch searching for us.

"How can you be so stupid? Of course Malfoy would turn you in to him! How didn't you think of that?" hermione said.

After recieving no answer, we set off on an agitated run. We had just started running, when pevees called Filch's attention as to our whereabouts, so we had no other choice as to entering a random door, which took us right into the mouth of a big three headed dog.

After a rather scary session of shrieks and screams, we ran out of the room and into the common room.

"did you see? It was standing on a trap door!" hermione said.

"no i didn't. And frankly, I don't care." Neville puffed, heading to his dorm with ron and Harry.

left alone, me and hermione decided to find out what that trapdoor hid During the year.


	8. Troll-face

That day, during charms class, two major things happened. First, Ron and Hermione got into a fight after Hermione corrected Ron with his spell and then demonstrated impecably. Second, I was sitting behind a Gryffindor boy named Seamus Finnigan who caused his feather he was supposed to levitate to explode. I got in the middle of th explosion, and was sent to the infermary along with him, Dean, and Neville.

That night, it being Halloween, there was a feast. I was getting to the great hall from the infermary, when I saw a teacher next to a mountain like being. I hid, and peeked, and saw the teacher let the mountain, or troll, loose and run to the great hall. Unfortunately, I didn't see who it was. After that, as I was hiding from the troll, I heard the noise of 2 pairs of feet running towards me. Seeing as it was Harry and Ron, I joined them as they waited for the troll to go through a door, and locked it in. Thinking the deal as done, we started to walk away, but stopped dead at our tracks as we heard a high-pitched scream come from inside.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

We ran into the room, the girl's bathroom, and saw a horrifying picture. Hermione was underneath the sinks, screaming, as the troll headed for her. immediately, the boys took action. They starter throwing rubble at the troll as I lunged for Hermione. And just as we were about to get out, we saw Harry get picked up by the troll and swung around. Just about as Hermione and I were going to help, ron oevitated the troll's club, and hit it in the head, knocking him out.

typically, ron said, "Bloody hell, that was bloody scary!"

qe started bickering about the troll being dead or not, but MacGonagall chose that moment to burst in.

"What happened here? May I ask?"

"Well, professor MacGonnagall, I had read about trolls, and I thought I could take it down on my own, but I was wrong. I would probably be dead if it weren't for Harry, Ron, and Leah." Hermione said, tripping over her own words.

"That was awfully foolish of you, girl. 5 points from Gryffindor. And 5 points to Harry, Ron, and Leah, for sheer, dumb, luck."She said, zooming out to get the other professors.

As we were going to the common room, I stopped Hermione and hid.

"What happened? Why were you really in the bathroom?"

"I hear Ron insulting me, and felt depressed, so I came to the bathroom to cry. Then, the troll attacked." She answered. "What were _you_ doing there?"

"I was walking to the great hall from the infirmary, you know, charms, and I saw a man let loose the troll and run for the great hall. Then I heard Harry and Ron running and joined them. We locked the troll in the bathroom, but i didn't know you were there." I replied.

"Are you saying that Someone purposely let the troll in the castle?"

"Yeah, and I think it has to do with the trapdoor..." I said, trailing off.

After that, we headed for the comon room and we had the feast there.


	9. The Accident

**A/N: underlined texts are visions.**

Nearing christmas, already in the cold season, Quidditch started. Though Quiditch training had started months ago, this was the first game. The night before the game, we were outside reading Quiditch through the ages to calm Harry, when professor Snape come into view, limping, and confiscated our book.

"Did you see? He was limping!"Harry said.

"Why of course! He must have set the troll for a distraction, he must have gone to the 3rd floor, where the dog is kept! That must be what happened!" Hermione piped up.

"I don't think so. Professor Snape wouldn't do that! Maybe he just went into the firbidden forest or something." I contradicted.

"Stop doing that!" Ron shouted.

"what?" I said, surprised.

"calling him professor! Defending him! He is nothing more than a babbling old greasy fool! And if you insist, you can join him on the list!" He said, outraged.

I was near tears when I said, "Now this, is why I didn't want to have you as friends in the first place!"

I ran off, heading to the common room. Without eating or changing, I went to sleep.

That was the first time i had a vision, though it was not exactly a vision of the future, I saw something that happened through another's eyes, during a dream.

Hermione:_  
_

After trying so hard to help her to have friends, it had all gone to waste. That was what I was thinking as I saw Leah run away in tears towards the castle.

"How can you be so stupid! Don't you see that she has a hard time having friends? She can have another opinion you know?" I screamed at Ronald.

"Well, it's a stupid opinion!" He countered, turning around and walking away.

How can boys be so stupid. I thought as I walked to the dorm. I didn't feel hungry after this brawl. There I saw Leah, sleeping on the bed, sweating. Must be a nightmare for goodness sake! It was the middle of winter!

Suddenly, she rose from the bed. She wasn't awake. I thought to myself: I didn't know she was a sleepwalker. Then she headed into the bathroom, straight on. I thought she would stop, but instead, she walked straight into a mirror, shattering it. I ducked from the shards flying around and fell. I stood up, and what I first saw, was blood. My eyes trailed along the stream, and saw it was coming from Leah's arm. There, under the crook of her elbow, was impaled a big glass shard.

U ran to her, carefull about the mess, and boosted her up. I couldn't help so I woke parvati, and she helped me grab her. Fortunately, the hospital wing was near-by, and we were able to take her there. As soon as we got her in, Pomfrey shooed us, and told us to get Filch and MacGonagall. Filch for cleaning, and MacGonagall, to tell her of the accident.


	10. The Mystery

When I woke up, I was really confused. I seemed to be in the infermary, lying down on a bed. Then Pomfrey came.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked.

"Fine." I automatically said. Then groaned as my head whizzed when I sat up.

"I think you'll have to stay here tonight." She whispered.

"What happened?" I groaned, holding my head.

"Well, miss Granger told me you were sleep-walking and crashed into a mirror, you had a glass shard stuck in your arm. You lost a lot of blood and have a concussion. I had to give you a sleeping potion 5 times!" She said.

"wait, what day is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you have been here for two days." She said.

"No! I missed the quidditch game!" I mumbled.

"Well, Gryffindor won, seems your friend is good after all." She said, looking at me motherly. "He is going to visit you in an hour."

An hour later, Harry came with Hermione, but not Ron.

"Summarize." I said to Hermione.

"Well, you bumped into a mirror and got stabbed. You had me pretty scared there!" She said, agitated. " After that, we had the game, and went to Hagrid's. At the game, well, Snape cursed Harrys's broom, and it almost threw him off, but he still won. The we went to Hagrid's and found out the dog is named Fluffy, and that he IS guarding something."

"Wow." I said.

"You still don't think it's Snape right?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head. "I just don't think it is right, something is going on."


	11. Buried in Fights

**A/N: Thanks RoseGranger. Being as you gave the first two ever reviews on my first ever story, it seems only fit that you should get to choose the name I was asking for a few chapters ago. Please make it short, like the already existing names, as they are easier to write a lot. Also, it is a name for a girl. Also, to all readers, as few as there are, I am hoping to finish this story in 2 months, as that is when my vacation ends, and then start a sequel. Any ideas are welcome.**

Finally, Christmas came, and I had to go away. I had not been speaking to my friends, as I was trying to evade weasley. The only time I had talked was two weeks ago to Hermione.

"You should really come back. We miss you being around." She said.

"Not Ron though, that is why I didn't want to have friends. I hate fights."

"I know ron can be hard headed. But please."

"No way, you want to hang out with morons like that bloody boy, then you do it. Don't force me! I shouldn't have sat with you on the train in the first place!"

She said, offended."Well who told you to anyways!" And she stomped off.

After that, I stayed off.

During Christmas, I went to my parent's. There, I had no incidents. Just a normal Christmas with a normal family, except the talk about my being a witch. That gave me some time to cool off. I decided that my pride was important. So i decided that I would be ready to forgive her If she took the inciative on making up.

The day after New year, I went back to school. I kept on avoiding my former friends, and so the time flew by untill about February. Then...


	12. The Trap-door

Around the middle of February, i started to see some changes. first of all, the trio, as I had started to call them, were more nervous and sleepless by the day. They had huge bags under their eyes, and Ron's and Harry's grades had started to drop. They got startled for everything. And they missed a lot of the meals. Of course, I suspected something.

The fifth night after this change, I had become stressed because of the nearing exams, I was taking a midnight stroll around the corridors when I heard muffled footsteps. I hid, thinking it might be filch, but I saw no-one. A few seconds later, I heard someone talking, a bit more ahead. I cast on myself a desillusion charm I had read about in one of Hermione's extra books, and followed the noise. Fifteen minutes later, a door opened, just as it was closing, I slipped in. I recognized the place, mainly because there was a sleeping three-headed dog. A moment later, I saw a playing harp, and on front of it, Harry, Ron and Hermione, taking off a cloak. I gasped, and unfortunately, somebody heard.

"Finite incantatem." Harry said, pointing in my general direction.

I slowly appeared back.

"I told you someone was following us!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry! I heard you and decided to follow!" I mumbled.

"well, there is not turning back now I guess." Harry said.

"yeah, I guess so." I responded, lamely.

"now, can we go in the trapdoor? Or he's going to get there first." Ron said suddenly.

We headed towards the trap-door. Then, one by one, we jumped in.


	13. Fight for Your Life

Before I could crush straight into the floor, something softened my landing. It was some kind of plant with long, thick vines. I was marveling at it's glossy surface when I saw it move. I desperately tried to kick it off, unsuccessfully. I was helpless as I saw it wrap around my legs. The only thing I could do was look at Hermione for help.

"It's devil snare! We learnt about it during Herbology! Relax!" She shouted.

She and I relaxed and we went through it and down onto a tunnel.

"Boys! Relax! If you do so, then you will slide down onto a tunnel!" Hermione Shouted.

Harry did so, but Ron started to panick. Hermione had to conjure fire to scare the devil snare. Once Ron came through, we headed onto the next room.

Once we went in, we immediately saw a door, broom, and flying keys.

"We'll have to get the key" Harry realised.

He hopped on, him being a seeker and all, and started a long, arduous chase for the correct key. After approximately ten mintues, harry threw the key at us and went flying through the door once we opened it, only for all the keys to crush on the door once closed.

When we entered, we saw a gigantic chess game.

"We have to play to go through." Ron informed us.

Under Ron's expert command, we played hard and won, but Ron was knocked by the queen in order for Harry to take her. In a hurry, all except ron headed through the room.

There, there was a troll, though hurt, alert, waiting for us. We easily ran to the door and went through.

On the next room there was a riddle with potions. This, Hermione solved easily.

"Ony one can go through, one can go back." Hermione said. "Harry, I just know you should go ahead."

Harry went ahead.

"Hermione, you should go back. Take care of Ron, get out, and get help. I'll wait here. Go. Now!" I said.

She went through. About ten minutes later, I heard a weird noise and saw the potions refilling. I was about to take the one to go ahead, but I heard a high-pitched scream that could only be Hermione's. In a hurry, I went back. There, the troll had cornered her and had his club up. Without thinking, I lunged for it.

The only thing I managed to do was bother it, but Hermione was able to escape. was about to tell Hermione to run, but the troll attacked me and hit me in the head. Still concious, I fell, but I was dazed enough as to not be able to move. I saw it was about to finish me of, when Hermione used the same trick as the boys the first time we confronted a troll. She made it hit itself in the head with his own club.

Hermione hurried to me and dragged me out to the room where ron was. When I felt better, I tried to get up I felt a great pain in my ankle, and I went out cold.


	14. The First year Ends

A few hours later, Iwoke up in the infermary. Ron was already up on his bead with Hermione beside him, but Harry was lying dow still on the bed.

"What happened to Harry?" I asked.

"He did it, he got the philosopher's stone!" She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"True, you weren't there when we found out about it. It is a stone which gives you inmortality and infinite gold. Or it was. Harry found it and Dumbledore destroyed it. He agreed it would be best." She explained.

"Well, it seems you two are okay. So, you can go." Pomfrey excused us.

We went to class.

Two days later, Harry came back, we became friends again, and discovered Gryffindor had won the house cup. We ended the year with a good feeling of success.

It was all well.


	15. Summer One, Part One

When I got home, I thought about the year and what I would do better the year after that, I was sure. I would want to send more letters for my parents, I would want to have less fights with my friends, and I needed to find out more about what happened the night I sleepwalked.

the first thing I told my parents was about the incident and that I had been told to go to St. Mungus if it happened again. I gave them the adress.

Most of the summer was fine, until i found one of my former "friends".

"Well well, who is it there? If it isn't leah the freak. Weren't you in a school for the mentally ill?" She said. "Or where were you? At a mad house?"

"well, none actually, and actually, I don't think that should matter to you." I said, sounding braver than I felt. That girl and her friends had beat me up countless times.

Suddenly, two other girls came out of the house ne t-door.

"thought you could escape, did you? This year, we gathered a few new techniques for dealing with your type." one of the other girls said.

Then they lunged. It seems they really had learnt tang soo do and were really good at it.

we had a long fight in which I did pretty good, but eventually, the two girls got me pinned by the arms to the wall.

"haha, not so brave now, huh?" The leader said.

"at least... Ufff." I started, but one of the girls punched my stomach.

"don't interrupt."

"you have hurt us time and time again with your freakiness. Now it's time for payback." She said.

I saw her pull back her fist.


	16. Summer One, Part Two

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it was night. I sat up and saw I was in my garden. Everything hurt. I entered the house and told my mom. Then, I went to bed.

That night I had another vision.

Ronald:

it felt good to feel the hot air on my face as I rolled open the car window. We were going to rescue Harry from his house, since he hadn't answered any mail. After the stories he had told me of his guardians, I was becoming worried that they had hurt him.

Once Fred, George and. I arrived by flying car to his house, we saw he had bars on his window. We immediately told him through the window that we would bust him out. We broke the bars and he started climbing out the window when his uncle grabbed him by the ankle. Fortunately, he let go after nearly falling out the window, and we were able to escape.

While I was sleeping, I started walking. This time, my adventure wanted to take me downstairs. Only, I wasn't prepared for the stairs. I fell.

The next day, I awoke in St. Mungo's lying on a bed, next to my parents.

"I know I sleepwalked. but why am i here?" I asied.

"well, you fell down the stairs and pretty much cracked your head open, and broke a rib, then the rib pierced your right lung. It was pretty bad." my mom said softly. "We remember you said to be taken here. And I see why. They healed you in a jiffy."

"yeah."

"well, the healer said that since you're ok, as soon as you wake up, you can go. And they gave us four, free cofee coupons." My mom informed me.

we went to the coffee place, and there, unbelievably, I found Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I got some kind of magic cold, so I came here. And you?"

"I fell from the stairs while sleepwalking..." I trailed off.

we kept on talking for a while, and I had quite some fun. But soon, it was time to go home.

the day after, I went to diagon alley, and the day after that, I was on the train.


	17. The Flying Car

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading, there were some problems with the server. To RoseGranger: I'm actually going for third year. But there will be some relationship improvement.**

At the train, I immediately met up with Hermione and sat in a compartment with her. Soon after, we were joined by a redhead girl who turned out to be Ginny Weasley, Ron's first year sister. After a while, we went searching for Ron and Harry, seeing as they had not turned up. We searched for twenty minutes unsuccessfully.

"Aren't you a bit worried?" Hermione asked. "What if they were not on time for the train?"

"No, they came with me, it cannot be." Ginny explained.

Eventually, we gave up and went back to our compartment. We made small talk for most of the trip. Until...

"Oh my gosh, look!" I pointed at a flying, blue car.

Ginny exclaimed, "Ron and Harry!"

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"well, that is my dad's flying car..." She trailed off.

"wow." Hermione mumbled.


	18. Draco and the Howler

**A/N: Sorry, electricity problems means no wifi, which means no uploading.**

As soon as we got to school, the first thing I noticed was that we were supposed to go on some carts pulled by nothing. After getting past that shock, we headed towards one of them. Once we got to the castle, we did the normal ceremony then went to sleep. unfortunately, we didn't see the boys that day, we only saw them the day after.

We were having breakfast when the boys entered the great hall.

"What in Merlin's most baggy knee-length capris were you two thinking?" Hermione shouted. "FLYING to school in a CAR? What if muggles saw you? Because I am pretty sure half of the student body did!"

"We already got a few telling-offs. We don't need any bloody more!" Ron replied in the same manner.

The same mood went on throughout breakfast until the owl post.

"Oh no." Ron groaned, looking at Errol, his family owl, holding a red envelope.

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"oh look, Ronald's got a howler!" Seamus finnigan interrupted.

Before anything else could be said, the letter exploded into shouts. I could barely understand it, but i managed to get that Mrs Weasley was extremely angry at Ron and Harry, but pleased with Ginny being in Gryffindor.

Later, when we were heading to our first class, Draco caught up.

"Hey, potty and wheezy! How did you like having all the attention, you always do, especially when bad things happen." He cackled.

"How dare you, Malfoy!" Ron and Harry lunged at him.

"Stop!" I dragged them off.

Once we were out of the way I said, "First, That is exactly what he wants. Second, you will get in trouble! That is WHY he wants that. So, some people should stop falling for traps easily and think for a change, while other people," I started to say louder, "should stop spying on others, Draco."

He came out and sneered, "your friend is right, so if you are smart and not and idiot like you seem to be, stay put."

When he was going away, I saw him look back at me with curiosity, but saw me, then kept looking ahead.


	19. Oh, Fire

**A/N: RoseGranger, here it starts.**

We arrived to Herbology with seconds to spare. That encounter had really delayed us. But to Ron's satisfaction, Draco arrived late.

During Herbology, we worked at replantong Mandrakes, unfortunately, that didn't come out too good, seeing as Neville fell unconcious with it's cry. Although, nobody else did, my earmuffs were not very fitting, causing me to feel weak and light-headed the rest of the day, until...

I knew that I needed to go to the infermary. I was feeling rather sick after the long time spent with the mandrakes. I knew I would end up like Neville at any moment, but nevertheless, I only managed to walk slowly to the hospital. But Malfoy interfered at my way.

"So, that is what I, the soying git, want. Huh?" He teased.

"Yeah, I don't want my friends to be in trouble because of thy jokes." I replied lowly.

"Well, don't worry, i'll assure you that being the idiots they are, they will still fall for it." He said. And before I could reply, he continued, "Now, as to why. I am taking my precious time to communicate with you lowly mudblood. I have to ask, why do you, a fiñthy mudblood, call me by my name, while a pure-blood and half-blood refuse to do so?"

I was so angered by that comment, that I started to take out my wand and lunge for him, but suddenly the effort was to much. I lost conciousness like I knew I would if I didn't go to the infermary.

Draco:

To my satisfaction, the little mudblood angered and lunged, but before I could take out my wand, she stopped in her tracks, looked at me, and fell, unconcious on the floor. Obviously from the effort, after the mandrakes, she could not have lasted much. But then I realized I would have to take her to the hospital wing. For some curious reason, this made me blush. To refrain from touching her, I took out my wand and carried out the levitating spell we had learned earlier today.

I was halfway to the infermary, through empty hallways of course, when Leah started thrashing. I accidentally let her drop out of surprise, and saw she had not awoken. nonetheless, she got up and started walking.

Before I could stop her, she went into a corridor I had not seen before, and walked into the wall, bringing down a torch, and setting her robes on fire.

I waited for nothing as I took her robes off, leving her in shirt and jeans, and started stomoing on it, then, as fast as I could, I levitated her into the infermary.

As I was sent back, I started to feel guilty, if I hadn't bothered her, none of this would have happened.


	20. Visions

When I woke up, I was immediately ushered to Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Leah." he said, "Before you speak, I would like to explain something. As I suspected, when you sleepwalk you get a sort of, vision. Pf course, you do not remember these, so while you were seleeping, I took the liberty of collecting the memories for you to look at, so, if you so please."

He poured the contents of a bottle into a big recipient amd then urged me to look.

First, I saw Hermione see me run and hit the mirror, I flinched at that. Following that, I saw Ron rescue Harry from his home. Finally, I saw Draco see me catch on fire, at that, I Felt my back, noticing for the first time the long burn marks on it.

I fell back from the recipient and looked at professor Dumbledore. But before he cold explain anything, there was a knock on the door abd Filch entered.

before I left, Dumbledore said, "do not forget that should this happen again, you are welcome to come see the vision."

I left. As I headed for dinner, I was thinking about the visions. Particularly the last one.

Seeing the vision from Draco's point of view, I had felt things he didn't tend to show. Like embarassment and guilt. Was it possible that this was because of me? I deliberated the ide for a moment, then shrugged it off and kept walking.


	21. Ewwww, Slugs!

**A/N: I am on vac from the 29 to the 3 sp i wont upload. But then I am going to upload a weeks worth chapters.**

When I arrived to dinner, we immediately shared tales. I told them about the incident, leaving out about the visions. They had just come from DADA with professor Lockhart, also a celebrity. While Hermione found him attractive, the boys assured he was a total airhead. He apparently didn't even know how to stop a few pixies from wrecking his classroom.

The day after, the first quidditch practice took place. I was at the stadium with Ron and Hermione, laughing at wizard jokes, when we saw two teams enter the field.

One was the Gryffindor team, while the other was the Slytherin team. We hurried towards them to see what was wrong.

Draco was boasting to the Gryffindor team about his becoming the new seeker of a team which used only the best broom, Nimbus 2001. One model after Harry's broom.

"At least nobody bought their way into the Gryffindor team, they got in on pure talen." Hermione countered.

Then Draco screeched, "Nobody asked for YOUR opinion, you filthy mudblood."

Suddenly, Ron whipped out his wand. It was broken in half and cellotaped back after it brokein the car accident. He pointed it at draco, and a flash of light appeared. Only for Ron to be pushed back after it rebounded. We ran to him just in time for him to barf slugs on himself.

All the Slytherins started laughing. But as we took Ron to Hagrid, i shot draco a hateful glance, only for him to pale and get serious. The year before, I thought that not all Slytherins were bad. but Draco seemed outright evil. But right now, that got me thinking.


	22. Mrs Norris and Blood

Once we got to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid sat him down and gave him a large bucket, explaining that he "can't do nothing."

"What'd he do to get'im in such a state?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, he attacked Draco after he called Hermione a mudblood." I answered.

"He didn'" Hagrid gaped. "Well, Hermione, just so ye know, there ain't no spell that he can do that you cant. Which really proves'im wrong."

She smiled, her face getting slightly teary.

"Besides, we're always here, I mean, I'm not scared of giving him a nice magic spanking." I added.

She laughed at that.

We went back to the castle, where Harry and Ron were told about their detention for the car incident. Ron was going to muggle-clean the trophy room, and harry, much to his displeasure and our amusement, was going to help Lockhart answer his fanmail.

They went off to detention while we went off to dinner, after a while, we went up. While on the way, we bumped, literally, into Harry and started going up with him, but sudennly Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you hear that?" He said, running towards some noise we couldn't hear.

"No Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Just as we said that, ROn joined up just in time to catch us staring at the wall in front of us.

There, turned to stone, was Filch's cat, and under it, written in blood: 'The chamber of secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir beware,'

Just then, everyone decided to come back from dinner, they stopped when they saw the wall.

"Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next mudbloods." Draco piped up.

I looked at him strangely, he looked away.

Filch then came in.

"They killed my cat! Dumbledore!" He said as the headmaster came in. "They killed Mrs. Norris, I want punishment!"

"First of all, your cat is alive, just petrified. Second of all, I doubt that four 12-year-olds could do all this. And I have reason to believe that two of them were serving detention. Now, if we may, I would like to speak with them privately." Dumbledore said.

Once they were gone, he said. "I do realize this was not you, but should you know anything about this, please report it to me. And please do go with utmost care. I am afraid this is no kind of prank. So tace car, especially you two." He said, pointing at Hermione and I.

He left.

"Does this have anything to do with the noise you were talking about? Was it by any chance a hiss?" I asked

"No. Somebody was talking about killing." He replied.

"Strange, I did hear some hissing while we were coming." I said to myself.


	23. The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets

The next day, the only thing anyone could talk about was the chamber of secrets. The legend of this was in Hogwarts: A History, but since there were only two copies in the library, and a huuuuuge waiting list, barely anyone knew the legend.

During History of Magic, the most boring lesson, Hermione gathered the guts to ask professor Binns to tell us the legend.

Binns answered, "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the time. The four houses were named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together. Far from prying muggle eyes. For it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered persecution." He took a breath, "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony, but soon, disagreements sprang up. Slytherin believed that magic learning should be reserved for pure-bloods. After a while, this fight caused Slytherin to leave the school." Another breath. "The story goes that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, which he sealed as of nobody opening it until his true heir arrived to the school. The opening would unleash a terrible monster to rid the school of people with muggle parentage. Of course, it is just a legend, not true. What happened yesterday was just a very bad prank."

Back at the common room, we started to work on homework.

"Who could it be that wants to rid the school of muggleborns so so much?" Hermione asked, frustrated for not having the answer once in her life.

"Who could it be that hates 'mudbloods' and says that they will be next?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, i guess it's him, I mean, who else could it be?" Hermione said.

"I, for one, don't think it is him. Shouldn't it be someone older?" I said.

We started bickering.


	24. How to Prove

**A/N: RoseGranger, here the character is first introduced. I chose Tanya.**

"How do we prove it was him?" Asked Ron.

"I know how, but it would break tons of rules, and would be extremely dangerous..." Hermione mentioned.

"What?" Harry and Ron said.

"Well, there is this complicated potion, it's called the polyjuice potion. If we were able to get it, it would allow us to look like another for an hour. Like maybe we go into the common room and get the information we need. Then we will know." Hermione explained.

"I guess so, just in case. But first, I know it takes a month to brew, but who will we become?" I asked.

"Wait, a month!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," hermione rolled her eyes, "I will become Milicent Bulstrode.

"I guess we could be Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said, speaking for him and Ron.

"I guess I could become Tanya Linus." I have reason to believe she is a close friend of Draco.

"I guess so. But first we need to get the book that says how to do it. But it's in the restricted section." Hermione said.

"Well, Lockhart is stupid enough as to give us permission for a potentially dangerous book right? I think we have that covered." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." We agreed.


	25. The Dueling Club

**A/N: I do realize I summarize things, it is just that these parts are probably the most elaborate in the whole 2nd book, and did not find it absolutely necessary to go into detail.**

As soon as we had the book, we headed to Myrtle's bathroom. A girl's bathroom that hadn't been used in 50 years. There hermione told us that we would have to cause a distraction in potions in order for her to steal some ingredients. That done, we started brewing the potion.

Soon, it was the first quidditch match of the season. As soon as the Quidditch match started, a crazy bludger started following harry around. This resulted in Harry bresking his arm. Then, Lockhart tried to fix it, but instead made it worse and made all of harry's arm bones disappear, sending him for a long and painful night at the hospital wing.

The day after, Harry told us that at the hospital wing, He had heard the voice again, Dobby, a crazy house-elf of the Malfoy's, had visited and told him the chamber had been opened before, and Colin Creevy, a first year Gryffindor muggleborn, was petrified. First Mrs Norris, the Colin Creevy.

The following week, we started to have a duelling club in order to protect ourselves from the monster, like that was going to help.

When we arrived, we saw the teachers were Lockhart, who let that man into hogwarts anyway, and Snape, though a bit mean he is the best Potion's master I could imagine having. Immediately, Lockhart and Snape chose Harry and Draco, bad idea, they hate each other, to give a short dueling demonstration.

They started throwing hexes we were not meant to around. At one point, Draco conjured a snake which started to lunge at a boy named Justin, but Harry started hissing at it, like seaking, and drove it away.


	26. Parseltounge

**A/N: The weather became 42.4 degrees so I've returned early from my vacation with more Leah in my backpack.**

"What the bloody hell just happened there?" Ron inquired.

"I was just telling the snake to not eat Justin!" Harry replied, absent-mindedly.

"Wait, you can speak with snakes? It actually looked like you were egging it on!" I exclaimed.

"But, isn't it like common? I would have thought that somebody else would have that! Specially in such a large school!" Harry stated.

"No Harry, even in the wizarding world, speaking to snakes is weird. It could very well mean you are related to Salazar Slytherin. People might think you are his heir!" Hermione explained.

"wow." Was all he said, obviously discouraged.

The following days proved hermione right. There was whispering in the halls and accusations about Harry opening the chamber of secrets.

Some good news amidst all bad, were that the petrifyed people could be revived when the mandrakes grew.


	27. Obliviate!

Soon after, as to prove a point, Justin and the Gryffindor ghost were petrfied. This led to even more accusations, which made it more urgent than ever to see if it was bDraco who had opened the chamber.

As predicted, about a month after starting, the potion was finished. After the christmas banquet, as I had chosen to stay for Christmas, we headed to Myrtle's bathroom to transform.

As I drank up, I looked in the mirror to see myself transform into the green-gold eyed girl. My hair became wavy and nut colored. My lips became full, and my nose became smaller, I shrunk about five centimeters, and my face bacame dotted with freckles. Lastly, my skin became porcelain white. I compared.

Before, I had had brown eyes, straight black hair, an underbite, and really tan skin. I really felt like a troll compared to Tanya.

I looked up from my reflection, and saw that 'Crabbe and Goyle' were staring at me in awe.

"Well, now we are undercover, at least the three are in a cupboard, asleep." I said. "But where is Hermione?"

We found her in a bathroom stall, hiding. Apparently, the hair she had used had made her become a cat, and that wouldn't wear off in about an hour.

"Go." She urged. "and Leah, girl transformations last longer. About three hours."

We hurried to the Slytherin common room.

After about fifty minutes, Harry and Ron went away, while I optes to stay the extra two hours.

"Are you really not the heir, Draco?" I asked.

"I whish." He sighed and looked at me.

"Well, I am actually relieved. What if you were to be expelled?" I said, despite my opinion being the opposite.

"Actually, for once, I do not agree with you. Actually, I am rather sure you would be satisfied if I were to be expelled." He told me abruptly, refusong to look me in the eye.

"Why? I would never..."

"Don't lie! I know it's you, Leah! And judging by the bad acting, those two were Harry and Ron!" He interrupted, angry at me.

He then proceeded to taking out his wand and did a spell which I knew by fact to be fourth year level.

Then my mind went blank as he obliviated me and pushed me out.

I managed to get to Myrtle's bathroom just as my hair started to darken.


	28. Basilisk

**A/N: More summarising.**

In the next few days, Hermione got out of the infermary, looking like heraelf, and Harry found a diary at Myrtle's. The diary was blank, but then, Harry talked to it in a way. It showed hi, that Hagrid had opened the chamber fifty years ago. But after, they discovered it was not him, when Hagrid told them to follow a bunch of spiders before being taken to azkaban and Dumbledore being in a way expelled.

A few days later at the library...q

"Hermione, I've been thinking that the monster is a snake. Every time that harry hears the voice, I hear a hiss loke the snake at the dueling club's. But I do not know which type." I whispered thoughtfully.

"Of course! It has got to be a basilisk! it kills with it's eyes! But, Mrs. Norris saw it reflected, and Colin through his camera, and Justin through Nick, and Nick is already dead, then they were petrified!" She exclaimed.

"But how does it get around?" I wondered.

"Duh, through the pipes! Now take this mirror, if look around the corners with it. Then if the snake catches up, you will not die, you will be petrified." Then she ran off.

I put the books away then ran after her. But just down the hallway, I saw a blank-looked Ginny standing next to a petrified Hermione. The next think. I knew, Ginny and I where wrestling on the floor.

It was a long, arduous fight. About fifteen minutes later, Ginny bumped my head against the hard stone walls, and I fell. The last thing I noticed was a trail of blood leaking from my head.


	29. The Second Year Ends

Ginny:

I tried to stop, but I just could not seem to do it. I saw myself render Leah unconcious and carry her to Myrtle's Bathroom. There I left her as I blood wrote our goodbye on the wall. Then I grabbed her and went into the chamber. There, Riddle greeted me and told me to leave her on the floor and lie down next to her to wait for death to come. About thirty minutes later, I passed out.

Harry:

As I headed into the chamber, I noticed two lumps lying there at the head of a gigantic statue. One was Ginny of course, but as I ran closer, I noticed the other one was Leah. She was lying in a pool of blood which was leaking out of the back of her head. She was still, with her eyes closed and death pale. I hurried to her and checked her pulse. It was barely there, it seemed like the irregular flutter pf butterfly wings. Then, an older boy came out of the shadows.

Harry:

I could see her dying at the same rate as me, then, the Phoenix swooped down on us and started crying. I watched, amazed as the tears healed my arm, and healed her head. Then, with Leah still deathly pale, it grabbed us and took us to get Ron, Lockhart, and Ginny. It grabbed them as well and took us up.

The moment I woke up, I realised that this time, I remembered the visions. Harry Hermione and ron came in to tell me of the succesfull capture of the opener of the chamber. It seemed that you-know-who had like hypnotised Ginny into doing it.

The next day, we headed back home.


	30. Summer Two, Part One

During the summer, everything was normal until the fourth of July. I had fone to celebrate the American independence day at Diagon Alley, and I was heading to the Daily Profet stand to suscribe, when a hand clamped on my mouth and pulled me out of the alley into a smaller one.

"Scream and I will cut your throat." Said a voice, holding a knife to my neck.

"Good, now give me all your money."

As I started to take my money out, the man looked at me well and gasped. He then stumbled and disappeared.

Shaken, I came out and headed for the stand, there, my heart dropped. The man that had just attacked me was Sirius black, an escaped wizard murderer who had turned in Harry's parents to you-know-who.

As I went home, a aurprise waited for me. In the living room, my parents were talking to a man about guardianship. I listened hiden until I had heard enough. i came out.

"Leah!" The man gasped.

"uhmm, Leah, this is mister Lupin, your biological father before we adopted you." My mom adressed me.

I knew that they had adopted me, but the conversation I had heard was just too much.

"Just so you know 'dad' I am not going with you, even if this ministry is making you take me." I shouted amidst tears.

Then I noticed a dark skinned man with one gold hoop earring standing by the corner of the table.

"I am afraid, miss Zar, that the ministry has already made this happen, you were given up for adoption due to the inhabilty of Mister Lupin for taking care of you. But now that he is capacitated, it is under law that he must take you back in. In a week's time, you will be going with mister Lupin to his home. And I am afraid I am wrong. You are no longer Miss Zar, but Miss Lupin." The man said.

A teary week later, I was on a train with my biological father.

"Leah, just so you know, I would never intendedly take you from your parents. I had no choice. But to tell you, my incapacity to take you in was due to me being a werewolf. Recently, a potion was discovered to make me keep my head while transformed, but I may still be dangerous, so when I tell you to stay in your room, you must stay, for I will spell your walls so I cannot attack you, but you must not come out." He explained.

A few weeks later, I was settled in.


	31. Summer Two, Part Two

By my birthday on August twentieth, it seemed like I had always been Remus's (Mister Lupin) daughter. During my time at my new home, I had got an owl which I named callista. And I figured out that the reason Black had acted that way was because I reminded him of Remus, his best friend from Hogwarts. I also found out that my mother had been murdered by that who bit Remus when he was a child, but instead of becoming a werewolf, she died of her injuries.

It had already been some time that I had decided to change my look as to not look like lupin in case Black caught up again, so on my birthday, I asked to go to the beauty salon.

During the days before my birthday, I noticed myself losing weight due to the more active lifestyle, and thought that this would help my change of look.

On my birthday, after the salon, I went home and dazzled Remus.

I had made my hair a blood red which came to my waist in curls. I had gotten a permanent tan as to make my skin olive coloured. I had gotten freckles. And I had changed my eye color to grey. I had gotten rid of my underbite. and my nose was the same size as Tanya. My now darker lips were thin and elegant. And finally, I had noticed that my posture was off, and I had gotten it cured.

Remus just had his jaw hanging for about an hour before muttering, beautiful and heading for his room to drink his potion.

About a week later, we headed to get my materials. There, I got my supplies, then asked Remus to get lodgings in the leaky cauldron for the day before I went to school as to be at least in the same country as kKing's Cross. (We lived in Ireland now)

During the following half month, we went to England so I could see my parents every day. Then, it became the thirty first of august and we went to Diagon Alley


	32. Dementors

**A/N: What is not included is that Remus taught Leah the Patronus charm during the summer.**

I was quite into the mood of trouble-maaking, so when I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry at the leaky cauldron, I cast the desillusionment charm on me and followed the, around all day.

First, They got their materials. Then, they headed to Eeyelop's owl emporium where Hermione got an Orange cat named Crookshanks. Then they went to the leaky cauldron to have dinner with the rest of the weasley's. I decided not to show myself as to surprise them the day after.

The day after...

I headed onto the train just about as it was to start up. I headed to our common compartment but saw that they were walking ahead.

"So, how have your summers been?" I piped up behind them.

Ron turned around and eyed me. I must have looked good that day because his eyes nearly popped.

"Do I know you?" He managed.

I did my best worried face. "Uh, are you ok Ron?"

More sure, he asked "Who are you?"

"Cool, you don't recognize me!" I whooped.

"o-k..." He said, weirded out.

"uhm, it's me Leah." I said amidst giggles. "I changed my look over the summer.

The three lunged at me And hugged me with some wows.

We went looking for a compartment until they decided to enter one where a teacher was sleeping. (daddy!)

"Who is this?" Harry asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." I said solemnly.

"How does she know Everything?" Ron inquired.

"Well, it IS written on his luggage." hermione said.

"Uhn, actually, this summer I found out I am adopted, and. Iw as taken in by biological dad. And he, uhmm, is Professor R.J. Lupin." i stumbled.

They nodded, then we started making small talk as usual.

Halfway to Hogwarts, the train stopped and the lights went off, slowly, a dementor opened the compartment door.

Just as Harry fainted, Remus awoke and together we cast the patronus charm.

After Harry woke up, Remus handed us all some chocolate and went to talk to the driver.

When we arrived, we had the normal feast to which Harry and Hermione arrived late.

I noticed some stares as nobody recognized me and I was obviously a third year.

After the feast, I went to sleep, I figured I could explain tomorrow.


	33. Hippogryff Talons

The day after, I just had to explain to two people until the school knew it was me. One was Lavander Brown, the biggest gossip in the Other, Parvati Patil, her best friend.

I was coming out of the bathroom when Draco caught up.

"So, Leah, I heard you are actually not a mudblood... Guess I was wrong, you thought so yourself." He said coolly.

"Yeah, now you aknowledge my existance." I said.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and trudged off.

This year, we got more free time. Except Hermione.

I, for one, did not do Divination, so that was some free time. But I did have care for magical creatures with Hagrid.

All four of us were walking to class by Hagrid's hut when we realized we would have class with the Slytherins. We knew so because we spotted Draco and his cronies.

When we got to the hut, Hagrid led us to a clearing in the forest. There, he left us for five minutes to get something.

"How did that oaf get a job? Dumbledore is bonkers!" Draco laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said coolly.

The Slytherins started OOH-ing at Harry, then teased him about his vulnerability to dementors. But before it could get any further, Hagrid returned with four half-horse, half-eagle creatures which I heard him call Hippogryffs.

Harry was the only brave one to bow to the Hippogryff named Buckbeak. The creature bowed back and allowed Harry to pet him. Then, he got a fly-ride on it.

After Harry returned, Hagrid put us in groups of fours to do the same. I got put with Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. At one point, Draco called it a 'big brute' and the hippogryff lunged with its talons for Draco's stomach. But before that could happen, I pushed Draco out of the way. The creature ended up scratching Draco's arm and my back.

Draco started to say that he'd been killed until his 'friends' got him up. Once he saw me being pulled up by MY friends with blood on my back, he shut up. He remained silent while Hagrid helped us to the infermary.


	34. The Moony Visit

Once we arrived to the hospital wing, Madam pomfrey cured us, she dismissed Draco, but I was too weak from blood loss to go. She told me i'd be staying at least for another four days. Then, she left me alone to rest. About two hours later, I had an unexpected visitor.

Draco walked into the infermary and towards my bed.

"What are you doing here Draco?" I asked him.

"I'm here to apologize, none of this would have happened if I had heard Hagrid about Hyppogryff pride. I'm sorry. I was a git and now you are in the infermary because of me." He answered.

I could see in his eyes that he was really sorry. He didn't like to see me in the Hospital wing.

"It is allright, Draco. I should have warned you, I was after all, your partner for the assignment." I said.

"No, this is entirely my fault, I'm sorry." He walked away.

He didn't visit me anymore, but somebody else did.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione brought me some chocolate frogs, and we talked for some time.

Two days later, the day I was due to be 'released', Remus visited me.

"So, today I have class with you, eh professor?" I joked.

"Guess so, what happened?" He asked.

"I had to go heroic and save a bully from being slashed in half by an offended Hippogryff." I said. he looked at me weirdly.

"I came to take you to the common room, MacGonaggal's orders." He said.

then he took me to the common room, we talked all the way about the last week.


	35. Sirius Black

**A/N: More summarizing.**

The next day was the first DADA lesson of the year. Lupin said it would be a practical lesson and took us to the classroom which I knew homed a Boggart. He had already taught me how to win against one. This resulted in me sitting by the door to watch the rest and demonstrating the proper way after everybody went.

The first Hogsmeade trip was on Halloween, I went with Ron and Hermione, but Harry was not allowed to go. We went to the shrieking shack, Remus's hideout during full moons (though nobody knew). Then, we went to zonko. Then to the three broomsticks for a buterbeer. And finally, to the candy shop to get Harry some candy.

When we returned, Harry was pleased about the treats. We had eaten so much, we went to the dorms immediately. Before we got to the portrait of the fat lady, we knew something was wrong.

There was a big crowd on front with the hadmaster in the front, from what I could hear, Sirius Black had tried to enter the Gryffindor Tower to kill Harry, but the Fat Lady wouldn't let him enter, so he destroyed the painting. But the fat lady had saved herself.

We were immediately ushered to the great hall where we were given sleeping bags, apparently, they wanted us to sleep together to be less vulnerable to Sirius Black. The day after, everything was back to normal, except the fact that I forgot that Halloween was a full moon.

That day, Snape covered for Remus, and to make sure that at least one of us suspected Remus, he made us study Werewolves.


	36. Passageway Talk

**A/N: Even more summarizing.**

On saturday morning, the first Qudditch match, it was raining really badly, so obviously, nobody could see a thing. The only thing we saw or felt, was everything getting cold, and Harry falling off his broom from 100 meters's height.

As we were in the infermary, waiting for him to wake, I spotted a himt of blonde by the door. I went outside and followed draco to a passage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." He said nervously.

"what?" I asked, worried.

"Just before Harry fell, I saw a dog turn into a man on the sidelines." He said. "I didn't know who to tell, but I thought you would know what to do. I think it was Sirius Black."

"Well, thank you for telling me, I should go tell professor Lupin, to see what should be done." I said. "But, one thing, Why did you tell ME out of all the people here.?"

"Well, you are always so sure of what to do during trouble, after all, you saved me." He stumbled.

"Oh, well, you did still get cut though." I admitted.

"You still saved me." He said, then he walked away.

I decided not to tell anybody, though I had no idea why.

when I got back to the infermary, Harry was already awake. We talked for a while until Pomfrey shooed us out.


	37. Draco

**A/N: RoseGranger, the moment you've been waiting for...**

About a month later, we had the second Hogsmeade trip of the year. I was with Hermione and Ron when Draco came and started bothering Ron about being scared of the shrieking shack, but then Harry came under his invisibility cloak and scared him, when we were at the three bromsticks, I separated from them. I found Draco alone on front of the shrieking shack. He was sitting on a log, reading a book.

"Why do you bother my friends?" I asked.

"Well, they think they are above me, especially potter. It's just a matter of revenge." He admitted.

"They don't think so." I whispered in awe.

"Yes, the first day of school, they refused to shake my hand, at least Ronald should know that that is considering yourself above the other. He just let it happen." He explained.

"oh." I said.

We just sat there for a while, talking about school and other minor subjects, as if we were friends.

After a while, he said, "I really like your new look. what is that about?" He asked.

I felt the need to tell the truth. "Before the school year started, Sirius Black attacked me, he let me go because he was surprised at how much I looked like his best friend, my dad, professor Lupin. I was really scared, so I did this so he would not recognize me and take revenge on Remus for whatever by hurting me. It was really kind of selfish."

"well, that explains a lot." he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, you get more scared that aanyone at the mention of Sirius." He said.

"You have been noticing me enough as to see that?" I wondered.

"Yes, ever since you burnt up in first year, I have payed attention to you." he admitted, blushing.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

He looked at me then sighed and looked away. Then as sudden as his attack earlier on, he pulled me in and kissed me. For a thirteen year old, he was a good kisser. I was frozen for a few seconds, then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said, ashamed.

"It's okay, you can do nothing about what you feel or what you feel the need to do. it was actually quite pleasant." I said.

"Well, it WAS nice for my first ever kiss..." He trailed off.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer, I saw that it was Harry, when I looked at Draco, he wasn't there anymore, but about a hundred meters into the woods.

"hey, Leah, we've been looking for you." Harry said as Hermione and Ron appeared behind him. He explained to me about a map that ron's twin brothers had given him. He had gotten here that way. Then we were called to go back to hogwarts. All the way back, I was distracted. Guess why...


	38. At Loss

When we got back to the common room Harry told us what he'd overheard Flitwick, MacGonaggal, Hagrid, and the minister.

"So, all this time, Sirius Black was following me to finish what he started. He betrayed my parents! And he was my godfather!" He roared.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said, terrified.

"Wait, you didn't know?" I asked without thinking.

"What do you mean? You knew about this?" He asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, Remus told me about it. He said I shouldn't talk about this to you. I guessed it was because you would get too sad. I never knew you didn't know." I said gaping at him.

"Well, I didn't know! You should have told me! Didn't you find me awfully happy for the current situation! Can't you use common sense instead of knowledge for once! Get out before I do something i'll regret." He roared.

I went away, thinking that I had just ruined my friendship with the ones who had been there for me since the beggining.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice I was in the dungeons.

I looked around and saw that I was next to the potions classroom. I then noticed a portrait opening and one person coming out. It was just that one person who I hadn't been able to talk to since Hogsmeade.

"Oh, hi Draco." I said, surprised at seeing him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my common room is down the hall. What are you doing here?" He explained.

"Nothing, I just got distracted." I said.

"Yeah, bye" he said lamely.

"Wait, why haven't you talked to me since Hogsmeade?" I asked.

He turned around to face me. "I really shouldn't have done that. I don't know what got into me."

We entered an empty classroom to talk.

"I know what got into you. It's normal, you know?" I stated.

"Yeah, well..." He mumbled. "It's my first time and. I have no idea about anything. Even less about how to confront someone after I surprisingly kissed her."

"Well, you just did." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, more sure of himself.

I started laughing at his reaction and soon we were both bent over from giggle attacks. We went out from the classroom and we returned to the real world. Where he was a Slytherin bully, and I was friendless.


	39. Not Alone Anymore

Once I got back to the Gryffindor tower, I slumped on my bed. I stayed there until I heard some familiar voices down in the common room. I started to go down the stairs quietly, but then one of the boards creaked, calling Harry's attention.

"Been eavesdropping have you?" He asked me scornfully.

"No." I tried to escape.

"Whatever. Go away." He said.

I hurried up to sit back on my bed. After that encounter, I was sure that Harry had no intention of pardoning me.

A few days later, something truly terrifying happened.

I was at the common room finishing a Potions essay, when I heard shouting coming from the boy's dorm. It seemed like Ron had woken up to find Black holding a knife above his head. I thought it strange that after killing 13 people in a crowded street, he would run when one thirteen year old boy wakes up and sees him. It just didn't fit right.

The next night, I was roaming the corridors, thinking about my situation. I was turning a corner when I saw Harry walking as well. I didn't hide fast enough because he saw me.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was thinking about the situation." I affirmed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I was out for a stroll." He whispered.

Just then, a light approached us. I was able to hide in time, but Harry was not so lucky.

"Just what are you doing wandering the corridors after curfew, Potter?" Snape inquired.

"I was sleepwalking." he answered.

"How extrardinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the quidditch pitch made him think he was a cut abouve the rest of us, too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers... the resemblance between you is uncanny." Snape muttered.

"My dad didn't strut. And nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand." harry countered.

"Your father didn't set much store by the rules, either. Rules were for lesser mortals, not for quidditch-cup winners. His head was so swollen..."

"SHUT UP!" Harry interrupted.

"What did you say to me Pottter?" Asked Snape, his voice dangerously low.

I didn't hear his reply because at that moment I decided to enter a passageway to get Remus.

"Remus! Help! Snape is at it with Harry." I said.

I saw as he left while I stayed here. But a few minutes later, he returned.

"I don't want to hear explanations, I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map. Now, I haven't the faintest idea, Harry, how this map came to be in your posession. But quite frankly, I am ASTOUNDED that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back. Did it ever occur to you that this, in the hands of Black, is a map to you?" Remus chastised him.

"No sir." Harry muttered.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again. If it weren't for Leah here, you could be facing suspensior or even expulsion. Now, got through passageway ninety-two, Leah, you know where that is, with no detours to the Gryffindor common room." Remus warned.

We went away through the passageway.

"Thank you, Leah." Harry said.

"You really didn't deserve for me to do it." I said.

"You're right, i guess I would have thought the same thing as you." He admitted.

"Yeah, it's common sense. I guess it doesn't apply much to you." I said, offended.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." I accepted.

Then we arrived to the fat lady painting. We said the password and met with hermione and ron to tell them about our night stroll and discoveries.


	40. Punch

About a month later, we found out via Hagrid that Buckbeack, the Hippogryff who attacked Draco and I, had been sentenced to death by execution. Draco seemed extremely satisfied with that fact.

"Why does it make you happy to see Hagrid suffer?" I asked when I found him alone in the grounds.

"Well, that Hyppogryff did hurt me with its talons." He said.

"I meant really." I said matter-of-factly.

"Not Hagrid, to see him like this also hurts Harry." He said viciously.

"It was only ONE hand-shake! You seem to want to kill him!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, there are things you do that you can't stop, even if you are not sure why you are doing it." He said philosophically.

Before I could ask him more, I saw Hermione coming, I ducked out of sight and watched as Draco sneered at her. I couldn't hear the conversation as I escaped, but when I turned around, Hermione punched Draco and he fell on the floor holding his nose and groaning. He escaped and I came out.

"What was that for? I asked as if I didn't know.

"I just got crazy! He can't for once feel bad for anybody! I swear, if he is anything like his father, no wonder he was a death eater." She explained, exasperated.

"What are you doing out here anyways? The dementors might be near." I said.

"We saw you coming here and followed you, we assumed you were going to Hagrid's." She stated.

"Yeah, I was. You coming?" I lied as I started walking to the hut.

"That is kind of the plan." She said as she followed me along with the boys.


	41. The Headless Eagle-Horse

"Guys, before I came, Trelawney went all weird in her room. I think it might have been a prediction." Harry said abruptly.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"She said that someone would escape and that master and servant would be reunited once more. I dont remember well." Harry told us.

We kept on walking as we took in the news. When we arrived to Hagrid's, we saw he had been crying.

"Who is there?" He asked, looking around.

"It's us, Hagrid, we are under the invisibiity cloak, let us in." I said.

Once we were inside, he said, "Yeh shouldn've come!"

As soon as he said that, Hagrid colapsed into sobs. We conforted him until he was able to stand up on his own. Suddenly, there was a crack and a pot split open, revealing scabbers and a snail shell.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the squirming rat.

Then, another snail shell hit me in the head, i turned around and saw that Dumbledore was coming with the minister and a man with a gigantic axe.

"Lets go!" Harry exclaimed, leading us out the back door.

We went out and rounded the forbidden forest towards the school, when we turned around, we saw an axe come down. Hermione whimpered along with me. We started walking back to the castle under the cloak until ron shrieked.

"Scabbers! He bit me!"

We watched as Ron followed his rat. Suddenly, a dog I recognized vaguely from seeing him out the gryffindor tower window, jumped out and bit down on Ron's leg, dragging him along with Scabbers into a tunnel that opened up through a tree.

We left the cloak behind as we tried to save Ron, but the tree suddenly swung it's branches towards us. We squirmed around trying to escape it's swings. We got along well until one of the branches wrapped around my arm. I heard it snap as it swung me over, knocking hermione, harry and I into the tunnel.


	42. Shrieking Shack

I lay there dazed, as I held my arm to my chest. I noticed that harry and Hermione were trying to help me up, I did my best to stand. As soon as I got up, we started walking through the tunnel until we arrived at a dusty old room.

"Ron, are you OK?" I asked. "Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron muttered. "Leah, it's a trap!"

I looked around and spotted a man. He had a mass of filthy, matted hair that hung to his elbows. His grey eyes, darkened as the skin was around them, shone out of their sockets. His waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, he looked almost skeletal. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. He had Ron's wand. He tried to disarm us, and succeeded with Harry and Hermione, but his spell hit me in the stomach and I was thrown back onto the floor, making my arm hurt even more.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill all of us." Ron shouted bravely as I realized that this was Black.

"There will only be one murder here tonight." Black said maniacally.

I tried to turn around on the floor but whimpered as my arm hurt again.

"Are you okay?" Black asked worryingly.

Hermione and Harry moved in front of me as Black came nearer. He backed down. Suddenly, Harry attacked Black.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" black asked mockingly.

"You killed my parents." Harry stated.

"i don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story..." black trailed off.

"You sold them to Voldemort! That is all I need to know!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly, Remus bursted in and disarmed Black, holding the four wands plus his own in his hands.

"Looking ragged are we?" Dad mocked Black.

Black started laughing.

"Where is he?' Dad asked. What was he talking about?

Black pointed at Ron.

"How? You switched in secret?" Dad asked Black.

Black nodded.

"I can't believe it! You and him?" Hermione shrieked.

"Now, now, calm down miss Granger." Dad said.

He looked over at Hermione's hysterical face.

"What in the world?" Dad muttered.

He stalked over here and went next to Hermione and looked down at me. He lifted me up.

"Sirius, what happened." Remus asked quietly whie probing my arm.

"Whomping willow." Harry muttered.

Dad lay me down on a bed that I noticed was lying around. He did a few spells and put a cast on my arm along with a sling, he did something similar on Ron's leg. He got up and spoke.

"let me explain miss Granger."

"No! I know what is going on! You have been helping Black into the castle! You want Harry dead! And you are a werewolf!" Hermione shouted.

I tried to speak, but whatever spell dad had put on me, it had reduced me to being almost asleep, only capable of hearing. I guessed it was so I didn't hurt myself more.

"Hermione, I won't deny that I am a werewolf, but if I may explain. I haven't been helping Sirius and neither have I been his friend. But I am now. You see, I was looking in the Maurauder's map, when I saw Sirius here drag two of you into the whomping willow. Now, before you counter, the other one he dragged was Peter Pettigrew. I thought him to be dead, but it seems he assumed his animagus form as your rat, which if I am not mistaken, you call scabbers. Now let me explain." Dad said.

He told us that Peter had really been the secret keeper, and that he had been the one to betray Harry's father, and that he had faked his death. He proved this by transforming him back. They wanted to kill him, but harry stopped them from being murderers by telling them that he preferred the traitor to be given the dementor's kiss.

After this, Remus came over to Ron and I.


	43. Snape

**A/N: If you see Leah calling remus Lupin, sorry, it is just hard to remember to call him dad or Remus.**

While dad unfroze us and helped me up, Sirius asked.

"Would you tell me who these kids are? Of course I know Harry though."

"Tis is Hermione Granger," dad said, pointing at her, "Ronald Weasley, and Leah, my daughter."

"You have a daughter? I knew it! During the summer, I tried to steal money, but I saw that the person i was blackmailing was alike you, but she was nothing like her though." Sirius said.

"It WAS me, I just changed my look over the summer." I said meekly.

Sirius looked at me. "I know how to fix that." He said. he said a spell and my arm immediately stopped hurting as the cast disappeared. he did the same thing to Ron.

Snape suddenly took off Harry's cloak and attacked Black and Remus. I shouted as I tried to stop him from hurting dad, but surprised, he swung Sirius by ropes and pushed me, knocking me out.


	44. The Third Year Ends

"I got there to find the four students with Black, it seemed he had lured them into a trap, He had broken Lupin's Daughter's arm, and Weasley's Leg. I fought him, but he knocked Leah out and took Harry as he escaped. I found them in this state by the lake. When I went to the shrieking shack again, Weasley and Granger were helping Lupin's Daughter by tryig to get her here. I proceeded to bring them.

I groaned as to tell them I was awake. Pomfrey ran up to me, but Dumbledore shooed her out along with Snape and the minister.

"where is Remus?" I asked.

"He is currently in wolf form in the shrieking shack." he said.

He proceeded to tell Hermione to take Harry to the past. I was to stay here.

Just as Dumbledore was exiting the door, Hermione and harry walked back in.

"What happened?" i asked.

"Summarizing a bit, we saved Buckbeak, we Saved Sirius and he went away on Buckbeak, and we saved past Harry from dementors." She said.

"Woooooooooooow" I wowed.

We stayed the next three days in the infermary, Remud gave the maurauder's Map back to Harry, and renounced his job. Dad sent Harry a firebolt after his Nimbus 2000 broke, and we went back home.

Most of the trip we spent planning for meeting up for the quidditch world cup.

What DID make me sad was that I didn't get to say goodbye to Draco.


	45. Summer Three, Part One

The summer was very calm, the only thing I had was a checkup at st. Mungo's. It seemed that I was fine, since I hadn't had a vision all year.

Near August, i got a letter from ron, inviting me to the Quidditch World Cup. So the next day, I flooed over to his house. Harry and Hermione were already there. next thing I knew, somebody was hugging me. It was Miss Weasley.

"Oh, Leah, how lovely to meet you, dear." She gushed.

She let me go and held me in front of her, tutting. "My, you are thin! Do your parents not feed you or something? You're skin and bones!" She gasped.

"Actually, my dad does feed me, he just tells me that my mother was this thin. It's how I naturally am." I said.

"Wait, is your mother not Sally Robins? I knew her, she was three years younger than me." She exclaimed.

I nodded. Then she headed me to the kitchen, claiming I should have a good, and hearty dinner. After dinner, Ron showed me around the house. Then we went to sleep early because the day after, we were going early to the cup.

At half past for the next morning, we had breakfast and set off. we were supposed to catch a portkey at the top of some hill. We started climbing and were later joined by Amos Diggory, a ministry worker, and his son, Cedric Diggory.

"All these yours?" Amos asked Ron's dad, Arthur.

"Nope, just the red-heads, except Leah over here." he said, patting my shoulder.

After that, we kept on walking. For the last ten minutes of the walk which was all uphill, I remained at the back. That was when Cedric came up to me.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. i'm cedric Diggory." he said.

"I'm Leah Lupin." I replied. "I got you were cedric when you appeared on front of us."

"Leah... well, see you around." He said.

I stopped and watched his retreating back with my eyebrow raised in query. What in the world was that about?

We kept on waling, but came to a stop on front of an old boot, we all put our fingers on it and we were portkeyed to the cup.

When we arrived, Everybody landed on the floor except the diggorys, mr Weasley, and I. (having done this before.)


	46. Summer Three, Part Two

After that pathetic entrance, we went to the place where we would be camping overnight. The Diggorys headed in the opposite direction. We went over and built a small tent, which inside was like a bungalow. I put my stuff on one of the beds and went outside. I explored the area a bit, I have to say, what most impressed me was the tent decorations outside. The irish's were fully green, and the Bulgarian's were full of posters of the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum. The rest of the tents were normal, the ones for those who didn't exactly have a side. i saw a lot of familiar faces, but the one I most liked was Draco's.

"Hi Leah." He called.

"Hi." I walked over to him.

"Having fun seeing this all?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, it's fantastic. Such spirit." I laughed.

"Yeah." he said.

This time, not even surprisingly, we kissed. Nobody could see us because we were hidden by some tents. this was no normal kiss. We were both wanting this. He held my waist while I held his neck. I noticed how tall he had got. just right for this. We kept on going, my lips moving with his for about two minutes, until I was out of breath. Then he just looked at my face. We did this once more. After that, we chatted until I heard some voices call me.

"I should go." i said.

"yeah, don't want them to worry..." He trailed off.

I walked away to meet with Ginny and Hermione.

"Where were you? We looked all over!" Hermione said.

"I was exploring." I said. it was only half of the truth, but it was enough for them.

We walked back to the tent.


	47. Summer Three, Part Three

Before we went to the match, we ate. Then we headed to the stadium. I barely payed any attention, as I was terrified of heights, so I was relieved when it ended and we were able to exit the high spot we were in, in the stadium. What I did get was That Ireland won 170-160, though Bulgaria had caught the snitch.

That night, the Irish celebrated for ages. Everyone was telling me about what I hadn't seen, but Mr Weasley ran in. He made us run out to see that some death eaters were putting the tents on fire. we ran but lost Harry on the way, and at some point, the crowd dragged me out into the forest.

I couldn't see anything because of the darkness, so I just walked on to wherever I was going. I kept on roming for about half an hour until I gave up. I had already twisted my ankle, so I was slow, and it was too dark. So I just sat under the tree and waited. It was already morning when somebody found me. Some ministry officials had found me where Harry had heard somebody conjure the dark mark of Voldemort in the sky.

"Was it you?" A man bellowed at me.

"No, no." I stuttered.

They grabbed my wand and only let me go when they saw that it was not my wand who had done that. We headed to the Weasleys' home.


	48. Summer Three, Part Four

As soon as we got to the Burrow, Arthur and Percy Weasly headed to the ministry. We then had breakfast and went back to night, I had a vision.

Fred:

As soon as we got out, we started running, after a while, we lost Harry within the crowd, then Leah. We soon found Harry, but some ministry officials attacked us, and asked us about the Dark Mark. Harry said that it had been from the forest next to us, but kind of deep. Two went inside, and after a while they came out with Leah. They thought it had been her, but were proved wrong when they checked her wand. Then we went back home.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed, but I was on the carpet. I immediately got up and went back to on, when I woke up, Ginny and Hermione were in my room. While we had been away, Miss Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to buy our materials. They came in also with three long dresses, High heels, and Accessories we would apparently need that year. We tried them on.

Ginny Had a Light Blue one with matching strappy heels, she had Blue stud earrings, Silver bangles, and a gag necklace in black. The dress was knee-lenght, with a v-neck. It had short sleeves and was glittery. Typical Cinderella style. (Eye roll.) Hermione had a baby pink dress with a v-neck and layered skirt. She had no necklace, but she had gold hoop earrings, and gold strap heels. My dress was apple green. It had like a gag neck, with strings coming out from it connecting it to a sleeveless dress. It was up to the floor. I had Green and gold feather earrings. And Apple green platform heels. Over all, it was a nice look. Even without doing my hair and make-up.

That day, we went to the train.


	49. The Triwizard Tournament

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I have been changing timings around up till now, and I am still going to do it. So don't worry about it if you think the timing is wrong.**

Soon, we had a visit from Draco. I had gone to the bathroom. When I was walking back, someone pulled me into their compartment. It was Draco, alone.

"I thought I had lost you! Everybody but you I saw after the attack at the cup! And just now, when I went to your compartment, you weren't there! And everybody was quiet! You nearly scared me to death!" He wheezed.

"It's okay Draco, I'm okay." I comforted him.

I started to go, but he told me to stay. We talked for the rest of the time. He told me there was to be the triwizard tournament, in which three schools got together to have a champion to go through three abominable tasks. Though only seventeen year olds were allowed to participate this year. That was due to the previous years' death tolls.

When we got to the platform, it was raining hard. It was muddy, and I slipped. A hand helped me up, it belonged to Cedric Diggory.

"Sure is slippery." He said before going away.

We once again went to the banquet. That night, we were told about the tournament, as well as presented to the two other participant schools of magic.

When Beauxbautons was presented, a load of girls in light blue uniforms came in dancing and releasing butterflies out of their sleeves. All the boys were pretty much drooling over them. Then a gigantic woman came in. She was their headmaster, madame maxime.

When Durmstang was presented, a bunch of boys in dark brown fur uniforms came in stomping the floor with bastons and spitting out fire. It was pretty impressive. Everybody cheered when Igor Karkaroff, their headmaster, entered with his prized student, Victor Krum.

We finally got to eat and go to bed, but not before we were introduced to our new DADA teacher. The auror Alastor Moody, a man with one metal leg and a whirly electric blue eye.


	50. Harry Potter

The next day, our first class, was DADA. He taught us about the unforgivable curses and called us up to name them. Ron went first. He named the imperious curse. Moody then used the curse to control a spider. It was great fun. Then, neville named the cruciatus curse, it caused pain and torture. Lastly, Moody showed us the Avda Kedavra curse, killing the spider. It seemed that Harry was the only known person to have survived it.

Later that day, Hermione told us of an organization called SPEW that she had founded that protected house elf rights. Then we got a letter that Sirius, crazily, was flying north Because Harry's scar hurt.

The next few weeks were all boring work, but with some runins with Cedric in which he left me wondering what he'd meant. Then came the time to sign up for the tournament by throwing your name into the goblet of fire.

Fred and George tried using an aging potion to enter, but it backfired, leaving them with long, white, beards.

On Halloween night, the champions were named.

Dumbledore called.

"For Durmstang, Victor Krum!" He shook his hand as Krum headed to a side room. "For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour! And for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!"

Suddenly, another name shot up.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called.

Harry was pushed by Hermione and walked up. Then Dumbledore left with the other headmasters into the room Harry had disappeared into.

That night, I went to sleep uneasily.


	51. Falling Apart

The next day, we found out that Harry and Ron were not talking to each other. Ron thought that Harry had put his name in, but hadn't told him, while Harry affirmed it had not been him. Hermione and I then decided we would have to stay friends, but take sides until they got back together. Hermione took Ron, and I took Harry, but we both knew Harry was saying the truth. I headed out for a walk with Harry.

"He is just jealous. His brothers overshadow him. And his best friend is famous. He feels like he is nothing." I said to him.

"Yeah, he wants to have no parents, a scar on his face, and Voldemort and his followers trying to kill him at least once a year." He said sketptically.

"He does not understand how it is. He hasn't lived that way." I said.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it."

"Write to Sirius. He needs to know what happened." I called as he went away.

He raised his hand and signalled OK.

I stayed outside doing homework by the lake until one hour before curfew. Then I moved inside for the last piece of work.


	52. Support Cedric Diggory, Potter Stinks

Later that week, merchandise for the tournament started rolling around. The first were the _Support Cedric Diggory, Potter Stinks _badges. This made Harry so mad that at one point, Draco and him tried to hex each other. But Malfoy's hex hit Hermione, who tried to cover her ever-growing teeth, even as they passed the length her hand could cover.

Ron took her to the infermary, and as Harry turned around to follow him, Draco started to say a spell. But Moody appeared and pointed his wand at Draco, who was soon replaced by a white otter. Moody made him bounce up and down and then into Goyle's underpants. I could barely hold in a gasp.

I was relieved when MacGonnagall came to the rescue and told Moody off as if he were a child. Then she got Malfoy back into human form. While Draco scampered away, I slid out to follow him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as soon as he stopped.

"Yeah. I hate Moody." Draco muttered.

We went to a secret room in the seventh floor he had found a few weeks ago, and sat on the sofa together as we did homework. When we were done, he kissed my cheek and we parted ways.

On my way to the common room, I bumped onto a boy. He looked older than me.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to." He said.

"Nevermind, I should pay more attention." I said. "Well, Bye."

"See you around." He grinned.

Ok. That was the second guy who acted weirdly around me. What was going on?


	53. Magic Cold

The next day, I was looking for Harry after classes. He was with neville, who was telling him about a book moody had given him, by the lake. I looked over and saw Hermione and Ron approached him. I didn't hear what they said, but after that, Harry walked off to Hagrid's cabin. I then headed for the common room. I then went to sleep without dinner. I didn't feel exactly well.

When I woke up, I went to the infermary. I had a magic cold, so Pomfrey cured that, but I had to stay a few more hours so she could check me thoroughly.

After I got out, I found Harry.

"I have to face a dragon for the first task." He muttered.

"Have you thought how to face it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.


	54. The First Task

A few days later, the first task was on.

Cedric was the first champion to compete, he had to steal a golden egg from his dragon. It was a Swedish short-snout. He transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It worked well, until he got burnt on one side of his face. But after fifteen minutes, he got the egg.

Fleur was the secon champion. She took ten minutes to get her egg from a Welsh Green dragon. She hypnotised it, but it set her trousers alight.

Krum faced a chinese fireball in eight minutes by using a conjuntivitis curse.

Harry went last. He faced a Hungarian Horntail. The fierecest of the four dragons. He summoned his broom and started to fly around. That lured the dragon and Harry was able to double back and get the egg.

Once he was done, Hermione, Ron and I hustled to the champion's tent to see it.

Ron and him beckame friends again while Hermione chastised them. I hung back.

"Leah." Cedric called out behind me.

"Hi." I said walking over to him. "That is some nasty burn you have got."

"Oh, yeah." He laughed. "So, um, did you enjoy the show?"

"Uhm, not really. It was rally kind of scary." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah." He said lamely.

I walked over to Harry.


	55. Treasure

The next few weeks were spent. By trying to figure out the message in the egg. Cedric had apparently given Harry a clue, and he was able to figure it out just in time. It seemed that the mermaids would take his most beloved treasure, and he would have to rescue it from the bottom of the lake In one hour. The day before the second task, there was a Hogsmeade trip. But I skipped on it along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Before we went to sleep, a house-elf came to escort me, Ron, and Harry to Dumbledore's office. We were taken there.

There, Dumbledore and the other two headmasters were waiting for us along with a small girl I knew to be Fleur's little sister

Madame maxime spoke.

"The second task consists of each champion having a treasure taken from them. These treasures, are people. Therefore, you. We will freeze you in an air bubble. You will not notice the time that has passed. So we called you here to do so and take you to the lake to be rescued."

"May I ask who will rescue each of us?" Hermione said.

Dumbledore answered to that question.

"Miss Delacour will rescue her sister. Mister Potter will rescue Ronald. Mister Krum will rescue you, miss Granger. And Mister Diggory will rescue Leah."

Hermione and I flushed at that. Before we knew it, the headmasters had told us to sit down and were pointing their wands at us. They told us to relax. Then I saw a flash of blue light come out from their wands.


	56. The Second Task

My head broke through the water just as a bell gonged. I was confused and forgot to swim, but two strong arms helped me until I could swim. I looked at the arms' owner and found the beaming face of Cedric Diggory. We swam to the edge of the freezing lake over to some stands. There, some of Cedric's friends helped me up. I was then wrapped in a blanket and given a pepperup potion. I sat, seeing Cedric had come back first.

About twenty minutes later, Krum came up with Hermione. She sat next to me wrapped in another towel.

I then noticed Fleur was around, in dispair. She hadn't been able to rescue her sister, and was stupid enough to think that she would die there.

Half an hour later, Ron bubbled up with Fleur's sister. Followed by Harry. I hugged the boys, glad they were ok.

Fleur ended up coming fourth, Krum first, harry second because he had wanted to rescue us all, and Cedric first.

We returned to the castle, but Cedric stopped me on the way.

"L-leah." He stuttered. "I th-think you're really p-pretty, and n-nice. I was wondering if you would go to the upcoming Yule ball with m-me."

"Cedric, you are great, funny, and smart. I can't go with you. There are so many others for you in the school. And I have a feeling that anybody else would be better than me. I am really messed up. I am sorry." I answered.

He looked sad.

"But can you promise me something?" I asked as he nodded. "Think about it, but Cho is really nice, and she genuinely seems to like you for who you are, not for your looks as most of the stupid girls in this school."

He looked at me and nodded. Then he went away.


	57. Asking Out

During the three weeks upcoming the Yule ball, boys bombarded me by asking me out. I knew I was pretty after the change, but I never knew I attracted that much attention. I turned them all down. I was waiting for a certain person. The most unexpected thing that happened, though, was when Cho came to talk to me.

"Are you Leah Lupin?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, today," She said nervously. "Cedric asked me to the ball, and I know he fancies you. I wanted to ask if it's okay with you. I don't want to cause any disturbances."

"Cho, accept it. I know you fancy him. I turned him down two weeks ago. He knows it. I told him you would like it if he asked you. As I saw he has some feelings for you too. Just tell him yes if that is what you want."

She smiled at me then ran off to her class as the bell went off. I headed into Potions.

After Potions, Draco beckoned me into an empty classroom.

"Leah. I am not sure I want to go public yet." He said seriously.

"I know. I have been thinking about that too. I do not think we should yet. Go on and ask whoever you want."

We nodded at each other, then as I was walking off, Draco pulled me in and gave me a peck on the lips. Then he exited the classroom. I waited a few minutes then came out.

The next day, I finally accepted an invitation. A boy came up.

"Hey Leah, I was thinking, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked surely.

I looked at him. He had brown hair, which was military short, hazel eyes, and was broad-shouldered. He ringed a bell. He was the guy that knocked over me earlier in the year. I guessed if I turned more down I would end up with nobody, so I said yes.

"Sure, only if you tell me your name." I smiled.

"Liam Maple." He said, laughing.

"Okay, see you at the ball." I said. At least he hadn't been nervous. And he was good looking.

After coming back from dinner last night, and hearing Harry had tried to ask Cho out, but she was going with Cedric (I didn't know he fancied her.) and Ron had crazily asked Fleur (She said no of course.) they became desperate.

"Uhm, you are girls." Ron told Hermione and I.

"Oh, well spotted." Hermione said acidly.

"What was it that gave us away? The longer hair, or the higher voices?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you can come with either of us." Ron beamed.

"For your information Ronald, that it has taken you three years to notice we are girls does not mean nobody else did. I already have a date." She stalked off.

He turned to me. "So, you want to go with me or Harry?"

"As hermione has, I also have a date." I followed Hermione.


	58. Liam

On the day of the ball, Hermione got me into the dorm three hours before. I didn't think it was needed, but Hermione had planned it so that it did need this much time.

First, We put on the dresses, shoes, and accessories, then se did my make-up in light brown but with dark green on my lids. Then she straightened our curly hairs and she styled hers into a bun with some curls hanging down. She grabbed two sections of my hair and did a braid crown. It was simple, but since my hair was so long when straight, it looked dazzling. She then added some brown extensions for higlights on my hair to make it more interesting.

When we got to the ballroom, Liam was waiting for me. harry, krum, cedric, Fleur, Roger Davies, Cho, and Parvati Patil were down there as well.

While I went down the stairs and Harry saw me meet my date, his eyes narrowed. What was that about? Then he had to go open the ball. Liam pulled me into the dance floor as the sixth pair. He was an awfully good dancer.

While we were resting, I spotted draco with another girl. I realized it waa Tanya Linus. She was so pretty that I grew jealous. Liam, seeing that I was uncomfortable, took me to the common room. It turned out he was a Gryffindor as well. He then told me that he was in fifth, a year above me. We chatted and got to know each other. He had had an easy life, he was good at school, and easygoing. He seemed truly great. I had loads of fun just talking with him.


	59. Crouch

The next two months passed really fast. So it was February until something important happened.

I had been wanting to get some help for DADA because I has not made any progress throughout the year at being able to resist the imperious curse, so I went to Moody's place.

I was not paying attention to where I was going, so when I arrived, I accidentally fell through the door, as it had been slightly open.

"Professor Moody?" I called as I entered, I saw he wasn't there, then I saw two more doors. One, I knew was foor the bathroom. But the other one was new. Not being able to hold back my curiosity. I entered without knocking. What I saw there was truly horrifying, A man was drinking a potion, that man was not Moody though, but I watched as he turned into him. It was Polyjuice potion! He was an impostor!

I started to run out but he caught me and bound me to the desk chair. He closed the door.

I felt a familiar blankness. He was imperiousing me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Seeking help on DADA." I heard myself answer as I tried to fight it.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Barty Crouch Junior. Escaped convict from Azkaban. I thought you were dead." I answered helplessly.

As much as I tried, I couldn't do anything as he told me to go into this chest which was actually like a small prisiong cell. He lifted the curse when he closed the lid with a key.

There was light here, and K could see I was not alone.

"Who are you?" Asked the real Moody.

I told him my name, then told him all that had happened that year. I lamented being here, the third task was in three weeks and Crouch was at large. At least they would know I was gone by then.

The following weeks, I got fed well, but crouch did not do anything else to me.


	60. Help!

It was ever a surprise when the chest door opened, revealing nor fake moody nor crouch, but Dumbledore's long white beard.

"Help! It's Leah here, Moody as well!" I shouted.

I heard gasps as I saw MacGonnagall's and Harry's faces peel in as well. I knew they couldn't see me. But I knew they recognized my voice as they levitated me and Moody out of that place.

"Leah! I was so worried!" Harry hugged me.

I saw crouch at the corner, tied up, and smirked at him.

Later, seeing aa I was not hurt, I got to go to the common room while Harry filled me in on the details.

The third task had been a maze to the triwizard cup, but when Cedric and Harry arrived at the same time, it had become a portkey which took them to a graveyard. There, Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew, then Voldemort regained his body and called some death eaters. Including Lucius Malfoy.

I was shocked at that and immediately ran out to give Draco a piec of my mind. I found him at the room of requirement.

"Where were you? What happened?" Draco asked when I came in.

"Nevermind! Your father is a deatheater, and you never told me!" I screamed, outraged.

"Wait! That is my father! Not me!" He said, feebly.

"I have forgiven you for bothering my friends, insulting them, and even cursing them! But now, I can't forgive you!" I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I knew that he was probably a death eater. Why was I so mad at Malfoy?

"Please." Draco called as I turned away. "Listen to me!"

I didn't give him the chance as I ran out. I thought that I really needed to face my problems sometime.


	61. Summer Four, Part One

That summer, I was only at dad's house for a maximum of three days. The first monday of the holidays, dad told me we were going somewhere and to pack up my school trunk again, getting together any things from my bedroom that I wanted to take with me. Though curious, I didn't question him. Very late that night, Lupin placed a desillusionment charm on me, and together, we set off on our brooms and flew right to the London city centre.

We landed down in a dark, emty street, a row of houses to our left. The twelfth was missing, but it suddenly appeared. We entered. I soon found out that this house had been Sirius's childhood home. It was now hosting the order of the phoenix, a secret organization made to fight off Voldemort.

Often, dad would go out on missions, but since Sirius wasn't allowed to, he was my babysitter. Like the third morning.

"I never really thought about growing up and having children. And now two of my best friends do, (one is dead) and one is a traitor." Sirius told me.

"Yeah, I noticed boys don't give it generally as much thought as girls." I laughed at the stereotype.

"So, would you tell me something?" He asked me.

"Depends." I said cautiously.

"Talk to me about Harry. I want to know my own godson." He said.

"Before, tell me why you didn't know about me? I was one year old when you went to azkaban. Would you not have known?" I asked him.

"As soon as your mother became pregnant, she went into hiding, she had you, and when she died, Remus got you. He wasn't allowed children because of him being a werewolf, so he was forced to give you up for adoption until he was given the thumbs up Two years ago." He explained. "Now tell me about Harry."

I talked about Harry to him all morning and part of the afternoon. I told him even his favourite color and other trivial information. He seemed to find it amusing.

Two weeks into July, the Weasleys and Hermione arrived to Grimauld place. I had to explain to them everything, including that we were for some reason, forbidden to communicate with Harry. That had been told two me three weeks ago.


	62. Summer Four, Part Two

Three weeks before school started, I grew tired and decided to pay Harry a visit to tell him what was going on. So I decided to escape the house. During the day, I packed some necessities, then during the night, I jumped out the second floor windo, landing lightly on my feet. Oh how I loved landing like that, I was good at it and it made me feel unstoppable despite my still mediocre magic.

I dropped my wand, summoning the knight bus, and using some of my money, I told the driver to get me to Little Winging, Surrey. It was about two hours of driving with other stops, but I finally arrived there. That night, I couldn't see which house it was, so I slept in some bushes.

The next day, I woke up at about twelve, after that, I found Harry's house. I was going to walk up and ring the doorbell, but I saw harry walking further up the street. I followed him, trying to catch up. But then, I saw him go and confront a group of three burly guys. By the way they talked to him, it was Dudley, his cousin, and his gang.

"Beating up another ten year old Dudley?" He inquired.

"This one deserved it." He laughed. "By the way, here comes an easy target."

He pushed Harry out of the way easily, him landing on the grass on his butt. And then headed to me.

"So, you think you can hang around the park?" Dudley provoked me.

"Don't Even try, big D" I said cautiously.

"Who do you think you are to threaten me." He kept on going. "You aren't even from the neighbourhood."

"I am sure you do not want to fight me." I said, seeing Harry look at me.

"Haha, I could easily take you." He said, then he pulled his fist back.

I ducked, then took my wand out menacingly and put it under his chin.

"Try me." I said.

He looked terrified, even more as it started to go cold. I looked up along with harry and we saw dementors nearing.

"What are you doing freak?" Dudley asked, trembling.

"Dementors. Run." Harry and I bolted with Dudley following closely behind.

His friends had run as soon as it had got cold, and were no longer with us. We entered a tunnel of sorts, then slowed a bit. We couldn't go as fast because of the freezing air, my sides were hurting, and I could not think well. I saw three dementors enter the alleyway. One attacked Dudley. The other lunged for Harry, and seeing as I was the furthest away, the last one had to freeze the air more for me to stop walking because of the shivers. I tried to advance faster, but I soon triped over a stone I had not seen. My wand fell out of reach as the Dementor neared. The next thing I knew, the dementor was holding me down with a ghostly hand, and was sucking all happiness and possibly my soul out of me. I was about to black out when Harry's patronus kicked tHe dementor's butt.

As happiness and heat returned, I was able to get back on my feet to help Harry carry his fainted cousin to his house. He did weigh tons.


	63. Summer Four, Part Three

Just as I had got my wand and Harry was putting his away. A high-pitched voice screeched.

"Don't put it away, boy! What if there are more around? I am going to KILL mundungus fletcher." It was Arabella Figg, a non-magical member of the order of the phoenix. She accompanied us to the door of Harry's house, then headed for her own.

We entered the house.

"What happened? Diddykins?" Screeched Harry's aunt.

"What did you do?" His uncle bellowed. "And who is this?"

"I did nothing, it was the Dementors, the guards of azkaban. And this is my friend. Yes, she is a witch." He explained.

I barely payed attention as his uncle shouted, because an owl had entered the room with a howler.

"Dear mister potter, it has come to the ministry's attention that this night, you used a patronus charm on front of a muggle. Seeing as this violates the law of underage magic, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Best regards, mafalda hopkins."

Harry froze up. I somehow signaled that I was going to go get help, and he nodded. I slipped out of the house and took the knight bus back to London.

"Dad, Harry has been expelled from hogwarts for the use of magic on front of a muggle!" I shouted.

That got the house moving as the adults hustled into the kitchen for a meeting. After explaining it all to both the adults and my friends, I went to bed. I slept uneasily.


	64. Summer Four, Part Four

The next day, I heard some shuffling downstairs. I heard as Molly greeted Harry. I hustled downstairs. I greeted him and he eyed a silent thankyou at me. Hermione filled Harry in about what I had forgot. I exited the room seconds before Harry started shouting. I had never heard him so mad. I ony entered to explain to him about the ministry turning him and Dumbledore into jokes.

Six days later, there was a hearing to decide if Harry was truly expelled or not. As much as I insisted to accompany him, I was not allowed. All I could do was wait for him to come back. When he finally did. He was euphoric. We cheered for his success. After all, we were going to Hogwarts all together.

That summer was very sombre, voldemort being back and all. I couldn't help but notice that Harry winced often. He normally headed out after that, then he would rub his scar.

A week before school started, our letters arrived. Our new books were almost nonexistent, only one. But there was a surprise in store for some of us. I was with Hermione when she gasped and showed me her new gryffindor Prefect badge. We ran out to tell the boys, and had an even bigger surprise. Ron had the other Gryffindor prefect badge. That night, we had a small party to celebrate the new fifth year Gryffindor prefects.

Thet trip to Hogwarts was the most interesting so far. We met Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw, We found out that Draco was a Slytherin prefect, Neville got us covered in plant juice, and Harry got ridiculized on front of Cho Chang, who he fancied.


	65. Speech

When we got to the platform, we noticed Hagrid wasn't there. It was professor Grubbly-Plank who was guiding the first years. We were going to the cart when Harry stopped dead on his tracks.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"What... Is this?" He said, pointing to the front of the cart.

"What? I don't see anything." I said, worried.

"The thing that pulls the cart, Can't you see it?" Harry asked.

"No, the carts are always alone. Are you okay?" I asked again.

He shook his head as to get a thought out of it. Then he climbed on.

When we arrived to the castle, the first thing that happened was that Draco walked up, teasing Harry about almost going to Azkaban during the summer.

That banquet, lots of stares were directed at Harry, it seemed that all the school believed in the profet.

Dumbledore started his speech as usual, welcoming the teachers. (Grubbly-Plank was replacing Hagrid for a while, and Dolores umbridge, a toad looking pink ribboned mess of a being, took DADA) He kept on going with the speech, until the new DADA professor interrupted him with a small fake cough.

"She is from the ministry, she was at my hearing!" Harry whispered to us.

Then Umbridge started her speech.

She was welcoming for a second, then she turned serious about keeping some traditions and ways, and innovating others. Later, Hermione told us that this meant that the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts.

Later, at the common room there was a confrontation between Seamus Finnigan and Harry. He accused Harry of being a liar, then they got into a quarrel about believing the profet. Up in my dorm, there was a similar situation.

"Potter is barking mad!" Said Lavander.

"Talk about what you know, you weren't there." I told them calmly.

"You weren't there either. You, Weasley and Granger are barking mad as well, together with Loony Lovegood." Parvati came back.

After that, I went to sleep.


	66. DADA

The next day after lunch, we had our first DADA lesson with umbridge. She entered, burning up a paper bird that we made to fly around the classroom.

She started explaining about owls. They were tests to see which classes we would be taking the next two years in order to get the job we want.

She handed out soecial books, made in the ministry of magic, for our DADA educationAs soon as she opened it, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Granger?" Umbridge allowed.

"There is nothing here about using defensive spells." She observed.

"Use defensive spells? Why would you need to do that in my classroom?" Umbridge said.

"we're not going to do magic?" Ron called up.

"You are going to be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.

"But if we are attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry objected.

"Students must raise their hands to speak in my class." Umbridge told him.

"A theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to pass your OWLs." Umbridge explained.

"But, if someone attacks us out there, we will have no defense!" Harry countered.

"There is nothing out there. Who would want to attack children like you?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe lord voldemort." Harry blurted out.

"He is not back. That is a lie." She raised her voice.

"It is not a lie!" Harry interrupted.

"Detention mister Potter, at 5 today." She told him, turning her back to us.

Class ended.


	67. Thestrals

I also got detention from her later, because I had a sugar quill amongst my belongings when my backpack ripped. It was to be at the same time as Harry's.

At five, Harry and I headed together to Umbridge's office.

"Good afternoon mister potter and miss lupin. You are going to do some lines today. Not with your quills. I have some special ones for you. Mister potter, write, I must not tell lies. Miss Lupin, I will not eat candy in class. Small neat hand-writing please. You will not need ink. No talking." She told us rapidly befor going back to her cofee.

I started weiting, halfway across the second sentence, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I gasped as the words appeared etched deep in my hand. I looked at the red ink. I was writing with my own blood. I could barely hold in a scream as I wrote again, etching it deeper. Along the fifth line, I started breathing heavily because of the pain.

When she told us to stop, my hand was bleeding heavily, and tears were rolling down my cheeks. She held my hand in hers, I almost screamed when she touched the deep words.

"It hurts right?" She asked.

I nodded, sobbing.

She did the same to harry, but he didn't show weakness.

"Miss Lupin, you need not show up tomorrow, Potter, same time, tommorrow." She dismissed us. Than night, Hermione taught me the cooling charm to do in my hand. I wrapped my hand in a bandage to stop the flow.

The next day was focused in trying to get Harry to go to Dumbledore about this, I was not going to do anything against his will, so I didn't go either. That night, tired of homework, I found Luna, and asked her to show me creatures, knowing she was pretty much a fanatic.

She took me to the forest. There were invisible horse like creatures called thestrals. You could only see them if you had seen death. These pulled the Hogwarts carts. Since Harry had seen Cedric die last year, this year he was able to see them for the first time. I could not see them, but Luna helped me pet them. They were actually friendly contrary to their bad reputation.

That night, I slept peacefully, tired from traveling in the forbidden forest because of the thestrals.


	68. Inquisitor

The next Saturday, we found Macgonnagal and Umbridge quarrelling. To that Unbridge Said, thing are worse than I thought, here. The minister will want to take immediate measures.

The next day, the profet informed us that Umbridge was the new high inquisitor of Hogwarts.

None of the classes were actually importantly inquised except Divination, which I didn't go to, and Magical Creatures. Magical Creatures was now with Grubbly-Plank until Hagrid returned, but Umbridge asked a lot of questions about him.

I didn't pay too much attention until she asked Draco, beside me, if he liked this class.

"No, I do not, I will not do it for my NEWTs. I find it extremely dangerous." Draco answered.

"Why is that, dear?" She asked.

I glared at him as he said, "In third year, the first class, we worked with Hippogryffs. Hagrid did not control one properly, and it cut it's talons through my arm and Leah's back." He pointed at me.

"Isthis true, Miss Lupin?" She asked.

I couldn't do anything but say the truth, she wouldn't believe me If i lied.

"Yes." I said reluctantly.

She made notes on her pad then went away.

Later that night, Hermione said she'd been thinking of starting a secret DADA club, to teach us to really defend ourselves. When Harry asked about the teacher. She explained he would be perfect. He finally agreed.


	69. DA

The next hogsmeade visit, the four of us went to the Hog's Head pub. It turned out actually about twenty-five people had turned up. The down part was Zacharias Smith, a rather disgusting boy who was too full of himself, started asking him about cedric and his death.

"You have no right to ask him that." I glared at him.

"You have no power over me." He said rather aggressively. I backed down and let the others take care of him.

In the end, all that needed taking care of was a place to practice, and I had the perfect place.

The day after the meeting, there was a new education decree, the twenty fourth, in which all organizations were banned unless they had her approval, all the more reason to keep Dumbledore's Army, we had called it that way, secret.

That night, Sirius black appeared in the chimney, we talked about the DA. When we were about to endthetalk though, Sirius disappeared and in its place, Umbridge's chubby arm started touching around. We bolted upstairs.


	70. Mister Weasley

The next day, I showed them the room of requirement, and the day after that, the DA started. Hermione had enchanted some coins to send messages, for us to communicate times and dates.

A week later, we had a Quidditch game. We won, but then Draco started provoking Harry. This resulted in an attack, and the twins and Harry being banned from playing Quidditch. The next day, seeker tryouts were held. I was really scared of heights, but if there was a height I was NOT scared of, was broom height. I actually got the place, and became the seeker for the team while Harry couldn't.

The only thing that cheered Harry up that week, was Hagrid's return. We found out that Hagrid had actually gone to the mountains to try to get the gianta on our side, he had taken Madame Maxime with him, but had not succeeded.

That night, we had another DA meeting, this was the last one before christmas vacation. What actually was special this time, was that Harry stayed behind. When he later returned, he explained he had stayed there, and kissed Cho when she had started crying. It was actually pathetic to hear him talk about him, so I went upstairs rather early.

That night, I had another vision.

Harry:

I was slithering down a long dark hallway in snake form, there was a figure at the end of it, next to a door. When I neared him, I found him to be Mr Weasly, he was snoozing off. The next thing I knew, I was lunging at him, biting over and over again. Then, the scene faded away.

I woke up at the common room, I was all sweaty. Professor MacGonaggall was trying to wake me up, she had Harry beside her.

"Mr Weasley!" I said.

That got MacGonnagal going, she half guided half dragged Harry and I to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sent us to Grimmauld place two days before vacation to wait for Mister Weasley to come back. We were with the rest of the Weasleys. Two days later, Hermione joined.

The only two major things that happened were Mr Weasley coming back, and me telling Harry about my visions in order to explain me knowing about Mr Weasley. We also found Lockhart at St Mungo's, as well as Neville visiting his parents who had gone crazy because of the cruciatus curse. Then, we went back to school.


	71. Earring

The day after we went back, astonishing news arrived to us via Daily Prophet. There had been a mass breakout at azkaban, and it was believed that Sirius had been helping them out. I couldn't believe the extremes that the ministry was going to, to prove Voldemort hadn't come back.

"I don't believe this. Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?" Snarled Harry.

"Well, he can't go and say that Dumbledore warned him this might happen after the last six months..." I explained.

Hermione suddenly darted off, and when she came back, she told us she had booked an interview for harry by Rita Skeeteer, for him to say the truth and the Quibbler to publish it.

The next hogsmeade trip was taken over by Harry talking to Skeeter about the cemetery.

The day after that, it was published. During that day's breakfast, we got a horde of owls coming towards our table. First came a copy of the Quibbler. After that were all the letters telling Harry either that they now believed him,or that he was bonkers and should go to St Mungo's. It all went better as soon as umbridge came to see what was going on,she took the copy of the quibbler away. By afternoon, the Quibbler was banned, ensuring more people getting curious and wanting to read it.

By night, we were already having a party for Harry. The Quibbler had ensured more people to believe Harry, a big success.

About a month later, Trelawney was fired by Umbridge, but Umbridge was mad about her being allowed to be in the castle, and a centaur appointed by Dumbledore being her replacement. I wondered what her deal was with centaurs.

The next major thing that happened was what got me to find out what her deal was. A new decree was passed in which all partly or fully half-breeds were to be labeled with a chip. They were to go to her office during lunch. The list was MacGonnaggal (animagus), Flitwick (half-goblin), Hagrid (half-giant), and me (Remus was a werewolf, being my dad, so...).

When I went to her office, we had to say about that we could do that was special (MacGonnaggal and me). MacGonnaggal could turn into a cat. But what most intrigued Umbrdge were my visions. She gave Hagrid, Flitwick, and MacGonnaggal bracelets, but I had to stay a while longer.

She sat me on a stool and grabbed a small machine. I gasped as she brought it to the top corner of my ear and pushed. It pierced my ear, and then she put a small stud earring. She said this would prevent me from having the visions or from wanting to in a way. i didn't know it wouldn't work exactly that way since I couldn't control it.

That night, I started to have a vision. the thing about the visions is that no matter what, I will not wake up. So when the earring started shooting up bolts of harmless but painfull electricity up my body, I couldn't do anything but wait for it to become morning. When I tried to tell someone about what had happened, I found that the ring also sent electricity. Then i got that I didn't even get to see the vision because of the pain.

I kept on having visions every night after this.


	72. Reputation

March soon turned into April. Lessons were harder than usual what with our OWLs slowly getting closer. And since there was too bad of a weather to go to Quidditch practice, I had lots of extra time. I usually spent it by wandering throug the castle.

I had already figured out that I was a girl who got a ot of attention after Yule ball last year, even if I wasn't flirty. That just incentivated a lot of guys to try to get me. Whenever I was alone, I'd hear wolf whistles and things like that behind me, even sometimes guys gawking at my... assets. I even got offers which I thought where downright wrong.

"Hey sexy." I heard a voice behind me one day after dinner on my way back to the tower. I turned around to see three seventh year boys in Ravenclaw and Hifflepuff leaning casually against the wall. "Looking for some fun?"

"excuse me?" i said. I watched as they walked over to me. A tall Ravenclaw was in front. He placed his hand against the wall and leaned against it.

"Just wandering if you, er, wanted some fun." He said casually. "A little bit of," his hand slipped round my waist and I felt myself be brought nearer to him, his mates snickering behind him. "You know, naughty behaviour."

I felt a hand slide down from my waist.

"Really?" I aske nervously. I didn't like where this was going. "Well, you see, I just don't think that you are man enough to handle me."

That got him angry. "Same old Lupin, all spell but no wand, literally." he said as he reached for my wand and took it away, handing it to his mate.

I tried to kick him away, but it wasn't that easy.

His mates went away. Along with my wand. I felt that the boy crushed his lips onto mine, I trying to get away, until I got an idea. I kissed him back, and while he was distracted, I put a knee in his groin, he crumpled to the floor. I grabbed his wand and accioed mine, then hurried down the hall towards the common room. That night, I realised that the boys thought of me as something along the lines of slut mixed with ice queen, target for any guy to snog.


	73. Change in Power

During the next few weeks during DA, I found out I was actually a very weak witch, the only things I was really good at were the patronus and protego, but other than that, I messed up the simplest of spells. Sort of like neville before the start of the DA. He had really improved tons.

One of the DA lessons, we were practicing our patronuses when Dobby entered. He was shaking and kept on saying that she was on her way.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry bellowed. "Run!"

Everyone started scampering out the door and into the hall. I ran along with Harry until i stopped to help one of the fourth years up, but I suddenly and for no reason tripped an fell. I saw crabbe behind me, smirking. He had used a trip jinx on us.

Seconds later, umbridge appeared in the corridor. She awarded Crabbe fity points for capturing us. Ordering Harry and I to get up, she took hold of us by the arms, digging her claw like nails in, causing me to cry out. Umbridge took great pleasure in telling Fudge that Crabbe had been the one to catch us.

"Well, well, potter, I expect you know why the girl and you are here?" Fudge asked. Harry shook his head.

They ignored us as they talked to Dumbledore. I just slumped against the wall, weakened by the electricity from every night. It seemed Marietta, Cho's friend, had turned us in. In the end, when they found the list of names and saw it was titled Dumbledore's Army, they decided to take Dumbledore to azkaban, but he escaped. We were thrown to the floor and then got up, by then Dumbledore had gone.

That night, I was going to sleep after the tiresome day, but I heard Harry talking to Hermione in a hushed but worried voice.

"What worries me the most is what he told me before he went." Harry was telling Hermione.

"Everybody has a purpose to exist, you by now know yours. Take the utmost care of Leah, she has a gift that can change humanity, but everybody has the same amount of magic. This magic gift makes her spells and wand magic very poor. She is the most vulnerable person between the people you know." Retold Harry.

"Yeah, I knew it was not normal for her to have such weak magic." Hermione stated.

I turned away and headed up to sleep.

The next day, our worst fears were confirmed. U,bridge was the headmistress of Hogwarts.


	74. Career

During dinner that day, Filch came to get me. He took me to umbridge. she offered me a drink, insisting too much. I chose cofee. She turned her back on me and put milk in it. I started drinking. Veritasserum is an odorless and colorless potion, so I didn't think it would have it in the deink. I only realized it when she start asking me questions.

"Now, miss Lupin. Would you tell me if you know the whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore." She inquired.

Before I realized. I had answered. "No."

It dawned on me that the cofee contained veritasserum. If she asked me much more, I would spill it all out.

"Then, where is Siriu..." She started, but was interrupted by the noise of fireworks. She ran downstairs.

On Monday, I had my career guidance appointment with MacGonnagal.

Immediately after I entered the room, there was a knock on the door. It was Umbridge.

"Excuse me, but the minister has asked me to supervise this meeting, this particular student is the daughter of a half breed. This, by law, means she only has three job options. They are written in this paper." She left.

I took a look.

1. Muggle liaison: Must have NEWTs on Muggle studies.

2. Medical potion brewer: Must have NEWTs on potions.

3. Obliviator: Must have NEWTs on charms.

"This is unfair." I told MacGonnaggal.

"I agree, but nothing can be done." She said. "Do you have a pick?" She asked.

"Medical potion brewer." If there was anything I was actually good at was potions. I always got outstandings. I was top in the class, even topping Hermione.

She explained about the job then dismissed me.


	75. Escape

That afternoon, a big turmoil was caused by Fred and George, but just as Filch got permission to whip them, the ran away in their brooms, finishing school.

During the next quidditch match, Hagrid took Harry and Hermione away, he took them to the forest and introduced them to his giant brother.

The next few weeks, we had our OWLs. Durin astronomy, we saw Hagrid escape after Umbridge tried to take him away. And then, during History of Magic, Harry collapsed. After that OWL, Harry told us, "Voldemort has got Sirius."

Harry wanted to first check if Sirius was home, so he got neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and I to make a distraction for Umbridge.

I ran to get my Weasley fireworks from my dorm, but when I was coming back, Crabbe found me and made ropes shoot out of his wand, wrapping me up. He dragged me to Umbridge's office. There was Malfoy and Goyle along with Umbridge, holding the rest of us. I noticed Malfoy paled when he saw me being dragged by Crabbe. Was it possible that he STILL had feelings for me? It seemed like it.

Umbridge asked snape for veritasserum, but dismissed him when he said she had used it all up. She locked the door and said that she would have to use the Cruciatus curse. Luckily, Hermione stopped her saying that she would lead her to the secret weapon. They exited the room. About five minutes later, Ginny got her wand back somehow and hexed Malfoy, giving us a chance to escape. We met Harry and Hermione by the forest and then we got to ride some thestrals to the ministry, where Harry said Sirius was.


	76. Ministry

The Ministry was empty. There was little light. Tumbling out of the lift, we followed Harry as he led us to the lifts in the Atrium. He pressed the down button and we went deeper into the ministry. Once the lift has stopped, we got out. We entered a door which led to many others. The first door we opened contained tanks of green liquid with brains inside them. The next one was a large room with stone tiers going downwards. And as we stepped into it, I had a strange feeling I had been here before. As I looked around, my eyes were drawn to an arch.

The last room, was the correct one. It had shelves and shelves of crystal balls. Harry found one that was labeled as the Harry Potter and Dark Lord prophecy. He picked it up.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." Two death eaters approached us. It was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"Ah, potter, you should start telling apart dream, and reality." bellatrix said. It had been a trap.

Suddenly, Ginny yelled Reducto, and as ther est of the orbs fell, we started to run. I ran towards the rest. We were in the arch room again It was only Harry, Neville and I. I saw Lucius disarm us. As Harry was talking to him, the order entered. Remus immediately grabbed me. I was a spectator as I saw the fight, until I saw Bellatrix kill Sirius.

Across the room, I saw her eye me. She discretely pointed her wand at me, and before I could move, she mouthed imperio. She made me run towards her, through the room, only Harry payed attention to me, and thinking I was going to get revenge, he followed me.

She made me go up to the atrium towards her. She made mes tand on front of her, facing Harry. I saw his face go weird as he saw my blank expression. I tried to fight it, but just like the year before, I couldn't. The only thing I managed to do was mouth help to Harry. He understood what spell she was using on me. Bellatrix used me as a shield to Harry, but then she released me and yelled expelliarmus. I hit the wall with a sickening crack. I couldn't move as I felt my left arm explode in pain. I immediately new I had broken it.

I witnessed as Voldemort appeared. He then disappeared as Dumbledore came. I saw harry fall to the floor, but couldn't hear him from here. I then saw Bellatrix look at me. She yelled, Avada Kedavra. I saw the green light head for me, but then didn't feel it. I looked up and saw Harry standing with his wand out. He must have shielded me.

I then saw the minister enter the room along with some others. I choked out help, and immediately, two wizards lifted me and took me away. They disapparated me to a white room. I recognized it to be one of the wards in St Mungo's. Immediately, a woman came up and make me drink a potion. I fell asleep.


	77. Summer Five, Part One

**A/N: Vacation from tomorrow until the 24th. Won't upload. -o- means change of point of view.**

By the time I was let out, it was already summer vacation. Back at home I got visits from Hermione and Ron. Hermione and I were planning a sleepover, and we had agreed to make it two weeks before my birthday, because she was going away after that, and she wanted to celebrate an early birthday with me. So I decided that I would try baking and would try to bake a small cake for us for that day. So a week before, I went to buy some ingredients to the local supermarket.

I bought spme chocolate and some more flour and payed up. Then I started walking home.

I was walking through an alley to have a shortcut to get home, but as soon as I entered, a man walked to the other end, blocking my way. He looked dangerous, so I started to back down. But I saw another man there. Truly scared now, as I had no wand, (stupid me) I truned around to see, but as soon as I turned, the man covered my nose and mouth with a dirty cloth. Knowing what it was, I tried to hold my breath and fight my way out. I fought well, but after a minute, I ran out of air, and my body's automatic respons was to breathe in.

I felt the strong scent of chloroform, I dropped my bags as I became dizzy. Not in control anymore, I breathed in again. The last thing I felt was the other man's strong arms catching me as I slumped down.

-o-

(Remus)

I got back home at eleven, I had been on a mission since right after Leah had left for the grocery store. He entered the house, tired, expecting Leah to have read the note and have some dinner in the fridge. But when he got inside, he saw something was wrong. His note was still on the table, folded up perfectly and untouched. It even had the quill on top still. When he looked in the fridge, there was nothing there. He called Leah. He started panicking when he didn't hear her. He ran around the house, searching for her. It was small, and soon found out she was not there. He disapparated to the Burrow.

"Molly, open up. It's an emergency!" Remus shouted through the door.

She opened up, agitated, and let him in. "What happened?"

"It's Leah, she went to buy groceries at one, but she didn't come back." He managed.

As he exited the door with her, her husband, and some people of the order that had apparated here, he saw the kid's terrorised expressions.


	78. Summer Five, Part Two

When I woke up, I heard a female voice talking to me.

"Muggles can do whatever you want if you have money." It said.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a big empty cellar. I was lying on the floor, I tried to get up, but I had cuffs connected to the wall with chains on my ankles and wrists. Bellatrix lestrange was standing over me.

She bent down to look me in the eye. I felt myself shaking.

"Scared, girl?" She asked.

I shook my head. That was the biggest lie ever. "Don't you dare call me a coward." I shouted, I pulled against the chains to reach her, but they magical.y shortened, pulling me to a kneeling position. "Let me go."

Bellatrix merely laughed. "A fighting spirit, how cute. But I'd save your energy. Those chains aren't going to break with force. Now lets get to the point. Where is the necklace?"

"What necklace?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play games with me. You have seen my power."

All of a sudden, she shouted crucio. I screamed as my body convulse in pain. It stopped a second later.

"I needn't have to remind you. So I'll ask you again. Where is the necklace?"

"I don't know." I breathed. Again, the pain started. About three seconds later it stopped. "I don't know," i repeated.

"Don't lie to me, girl!" Snarled Bellatrix. She crucioed me again.

"Enough, Bella!" It was Voldemort. I looked at him. "That is no way to treat our guest." He said viciously.

"My apologies, my lord." Bowed Bellatrix.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced." He faced me. "But as I'm sure you are aware of by now, I am Lord Voldemort."

I didn't answer.

"Answer me girl! Imperio!" He shouted, pointing his wand at me.

"Leah Rowan Lupin." I answered. He lifted the curse.

"Very good. now seeing as you refused to answer Bella, I will ask you. Where is the necklace?"

I didn't answer. I was just too tired. All I could do was reach up scratch my ear, I noticed the earring ID was gone. I hung my head. As soon as the pain hit me, I realized this was far worse. Voldemort had so much more power. He held it for a minute. I screamed for all I was, no matter if i was tired. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I felt white hot knives stab me repeatedly all over my body. It seemed for like ever until he lifted the curse.

"Where is it!" Bellatrix screeched.

I just stood there, writhing. The cuffs pushed me into a standing position. She slapped me, leaving a gash in my cheek where her ring cut me.

They turned away for the stairs. "Let us see how willing you are to speak when you are more tired. Come, bella." Voldemort said calmly.

they locked the door and the chains lengthened, leaving me breathless on the floor.

-o-

(Harry)

It had been two weeks since Leah had been reported missing, the day after he had come to the burrow. The adults had been taking turns searching. Lupin was beside himself. Hermione was coming in two weeks. He just hoped she was alive.


	79. Summer Five, Part Three

I was surprised I managed to hold out as long as I did. Voldemort wasn't completely cruel by not giving me any food, but what he gave me certainly didn't stop me from being hungry. Table scraps, my favorite meal. However, after what must have been at least two weeks, I soon bypassed hunger and stopped eating completely. I only drank what they gave me. Usually water, but occasionally juice and once, alcohol. I just didn't have an appetite. I think I had lost almost three kilos, and I had alreay been thin.

Voldemort and Bellatrix weren't the only people who came down to the cellar. There was only one other. He was a dark haired man with a ponytail holding his long hair. His eyes were grey.

"I have been told that Sally Robins's daughter was captured. Your mother was the only one of my rape victims that survived, it is nice to see his daughter in chains. I will ask the Dark Lord if I may have you when he is done, it will be a pleasure."

This man truly inspired terror in me. I watched as he left.

A while later, he returned with his wand in hand. He unbound me then lifted me up and disapparated me with him. I had no strength to even protest. When he arrived, he made me drink two goblets full of something tasteless. I started feeling dizzy and was barely concious as the man carried me up some stairs. I passed out halfway up.

I felt someone sit next to me and realized i was on a bed, I tried to focus my eyes on the man but I could not. It felt like I was drowning in a mass of fog.

"Still a bit awake are we? You must have drank whiskey before."

I tried to speak but all I could do was moan.

He traced my lips with his finger. "You ARE a gorgeous creature." He slide his finger down my neck and then suddenly and violently ripped open my shirt.

I tried to fight him off and cry out, but I couldn't stave off the blackness that was engulfing me.

"Don't fight it, I doubt you want to be awake for what i am going to do to you. Or that you will wake ever again." He laughed lightly.

I continued to try to fight him off and whatever he had put in the whiskey, but I just couldn't fight both. At the beggining, I was able to stay awake, but then, the man started hurting me. I then concentrated on fighting him off. I felt myself fall asleep. Too late, O realized I might never wake again.

It felt like I had been trampled by a herd of hyppogryffs, every part of my body hurt. I slowly sat up and hit my head against something hard. I pushed on it. It was a large garbage bin, a dark green one. I slowly got out, nearly screaming at the immense waves of pain that engulfed my whole mind. One of my feet was pointing the wrong way, and I had bruises all over. I found my clothes and wand in the bin. I dressed. I looked in a glass windiw and saw that I was deathly pale and had cuts all over my face. my hair was a mess. My skin was yellow. It seemed that the drink the man had given me had been the draught of the living dead. I grabbed my wand and threw it. They accepted me at the knight bus no matter my appearance. I gave five sickles, they took me as close as Tiverton. I walked the rest of the way.

When I arrived to the house, I felt very light-headed. I saw why. On the. back of the broken leg, there was a deep gash, it was losing a huge amount of blood. At that moment, I feared that after all, I would die from blood loss.

I walked as i could towards the big house and stopped at the door. I knocked, but it only sounded like a small scratch.

"Who is there? Declare yourself!" I heard Molly call out.

"Mrs Weasley... Help me." I pleaded.

As soon as I said that, my legs didn't manage to hold me and I fell. I looked up, not finding meaning to what I was seeing. It was white and very blurry, but i saw a mass of red hair and a blob of brown pick me up and carry me. They let me down on a soft. For long, I had to fight umconciousness like not long ago. Only this one was harder to find. I didn't have the strength to do it.

The image turned completely white as I heard a faint "Hold on, Leah!" And some sobs.

I knew that I had fought all I could and was peacefull when it turned dark. I thought I was dead.


	80. Summer Five, Part Four

-o-

(Remus)

"Is there still no news, Remus?" Asked mrs weasley.

"None." I choked out.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at me from the table. They were very silent since the disappearance. It had really taken a toll on them.

A soft sound suddenly started at the kitchen door. Everybody jumped to look at it.

"Who is there? Declare yourself!" Molly called.

"Mrs Weasley... Please help me." It was Leah.

Everybody rushed to the door. What I saw there made my heart drop. Leah was lying still, with her eyes open, in a pool of blood. She was scratched and bruised and her skin was a bright yellow. She looked dead. Molly and i carried her to the sofa. I checked her pulse. It was still going. We started to work on her.

It was going worse every minute. The beat would falter every now and then, she was losing too much blood. Then, I gave her a blood replenishing potion and a healing potion. Color slowly returned to her cheeks and all her wounds closed.

"Leah, hold on!" I cried.

It was only safe once she closed her eyes and started breathing properly.

I slumped next to her and started looking at her. I couldn't believe it. She was here, next to me, alive. It had been two and a half terrifying weeks. What had happened to her?

-o-

I was on the sofa. I dindn't remember anything. It was all a blur. There were five pairs of eyes looking at me. I sat up.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"I, don't know." I said dryly.

I felt beat up, exhausted, hungry, and there was a lot of burning on my left forearm.

I looked at it, there, was a deep black tatoo, the dark mark. Voldemort must have done that to hurt me from a distance. nobody seemed to have noticed it. I covered it up without anybody seeing it.

Molly gave me two potions. I instantly felt better. She took me to the table and made me eat more than I could. Then she asked Ginny to take care of me and get me to a bed. She helped me up and took me upstairs. I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I brushed my hair, it was nearly impossible. Then Ginny returned and took me to a room with two beds. She put a lot of pillows for me then let me sleep. It was nearly a day until I woke again. This time, only one face was looking at me. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I hugged him, relieved that I had lived to see Him.

He held me in an embrace.

"Do you remember what ha... What is this?" He cut off. He grabbed my arm and lifted the sleeve. "Did they do this? You were attacked by Voldemort and his followers!"

I nodded. "It was so scary. Bellatrix got some muggles to chloroform me. She kept me in a cellar for two weeks, using the cruciatus curse and the imperius curse so I would tell them about a necklace. When they wanted to kill me when they realised I didn't know, they gave me to this horrible man. He gave me the draught of the living dead. Then he took me to his bed and..." I choked. "I woke up in a garbage can with my ripped clothes and my wand beside me."

I got up, now being able to, and went downstairs with Harry. I had to tell the story again. After that, Hermione arrived. She had heard what had happened. I did get a surprise when i found out my birthday was today though.


	81. Summer Five, Part Five

**A/N: Longest chapter so far. More than one thousand words.**

The rest of the summer was nice. Except for Fleur Delacour. She was going to marry Bill weasley. She stayed at the house all summer. She wouldn't stop bothering me because I was so thin you could see my ribs. She had not been told about my run-in with bellatrix.

It all went well until a week before school started. I was out in the garden, up on a tree, when I heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry talking.

"He probably even has the dark mark to prove it." Ron stated.

"I am not sure." Hermione said.

"Then what was he doing there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe his family is making him be one." She said.

"Malfoy is a death eater by choice, who else would be as wickedly evil as to be one?" Ron exclaimed.

I climbed down the tree. "You have no right to assume anybody to be a death eater for the reasons of not liking him. You never gave him a chance, just because he is a Slytherin!" I countered.

"Why do you defend him?" Harry asked.

I realised that I had been showing I liked Draco. "He has the right to not be judged that way!" I barked.

"Malfoy is a death eater and you know it!" Ron shouted.

"Draco may or may not be, you don't know!" I shouted back.

"Neither do you!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't say I did!" My voice was hoarse by now.

"You Implied it! If you would just control those idiotic visions and not go prying in other people's minds, then maybe you would let people give their own opinions before saying you are right!" Ron shouted at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Ron. He knew full well that I hated the visions and that I couldn't control them. The hurt must have crossed my face, because he immediately softened.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it." He tried to apologize.

"You said it, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't think that way." I said, I could feel my eyes burning.

I turned away and ran to the house, I heard the three calling after me.

Six days later, a ministry taxi came to collect us.

At the train, I didn't sit with the trio, I searched for an empty compartment and settled there.

I got two visits. The first one was from a nervous second year girl who told me she was here to take me to professor Slughorn's compartment. When I arrived there, there was a fat old man, along with McLaggen, Zabini, Belby, Neville, Ginny, and Harry.

"Leah m'girl!" Boomed slughorn when I walked in. "Good to see you, good to see you."

It turned out everybody here had a special quality or relative. Belby had a famous uncle called Damocles, McLaggen was a distant relative of the minister of magic rufus scrimgeour, Zabini had a beautiful mother who had been married seven times, Neville for having two notorious auror parents, Ginny had been seen throwing a most powerful bat-booger curse, and Harry for being the boy who lived.

"So, Leah, I have been asking around for the prettiest girl in the sixth and seventh years. It seems that at least seventy five percent of the people say it is Leah Lupin. I see they are right. You ARE truly beautiful. You DID have some competition with Tanya Linus though." Sluggy droned.

belby, MacLaggen and Zabini were red. It was obvious that they had said it was me.

"So Harry, it seems that you were the center of a gian turmoil at the ministry not long ago. The prophet has been saying that you are the chosen one. Did you really hear a most life changing prophecy?" Sluggy inquired.

"No, there was no such prophecy." Neville blurted.

Sluggy turned to see who was talking, he was surprised to see it was neville.

"The thing is, professor, he can assure that because in the ministry, it was not just Harry. Me, Leah, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, were also there." Ginny explained.

Before I could see the reaction, my no attention nerves kicked in, and I excused myself and exited.

The second visit was Draco.

"I see you survived after all." Draco croaked. He had obviously been worried about something.

"Survived what?" I asked, intrigued.

"All my family members are death eaters, my house is the quarters. You nearly scared me to death when those two men hauled you in and to the cellar." He shuddered at the thought.

"Draco, I want you to answer me sincerely, are you, willingly or unwillingly a death eater?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes. It is not willingly though, the Dark Lord could easily kill my family. He told me to..." He trailled off.

"Kill Dumbledore." I finished. I had heard that when I was trapped. "I just wanted to see if you could trust me with the truth. Draco, do you think we can put our fight to the side?" I asked.

"Yes." He breathed. He pulled me in into the most passionate kiss, his hands on my waist, mine on his hair.

When we were done, I looked at him carefully. He had grown a lot over the summer. He had paler hair and skin, actually a bit sickly. his grey eyes had turned from a thunder-cloud grey to a light, rainy day grey. I just looked into his eyes for a moment, then he flinched.

"What is it?" I asked.

I flinched as well, the Dark mark voldemort had burnt on my skin was burning very badly. It dawned on me that Draco would also have it.

"It's the mark right?" I asked lowly.

"How do you know?" He asked, his voice strained.

"I don't exactly remember, but when I escaped from there, I had the mark. i suppose it is there to control me somehow." I said slowly.

With a terrified look on his face, Draco unwrapped the bandage i was covering it with and stared at the writhing black snake. He looked like he was either going to be sick, or burst out in rage at any moment.

Draco suddenly asked me something unexpected.

"Would you mind, I mean, er, if we didn't keep this hidden? I love you, and I don't want to hide anymore." He said, referring to us practically being girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I don't mind. My rep can't lower anymore though. Boys think i am a slut. My friends and I fought. I am one of the weakest witches in the year. I am constantly on the lookout because the guys don't stop trying to have me." i rambled.

I suddenly laughed. Draco smiled and took me out of my compartment. He guided me through the train towards his. When we passed Harry's compartment, I watched them all stare at me willingly being with Draco. All as in, Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. When we arrived to his compartment, we had a lot of explaining to do. We had to explain to Goyle (Gregory), Crabbe (Vincent), Bulstrode (milicent), and Tanya Linus. It took them long to get it, gut they eventually accepted me as Draco's girlfriend.

When we got to the station, we separated ways. Draco stayed behind to find something he had lost.


	82. Outside the Trio

That banquet, I din't sot next to Hermione as usual, I was a few seats over, next to Katie bell. Ever since I had become extra seeker last year when Harry couldn't play, she and i had become quite close, even if she was a year older.

There were two changes in faculty that year, Snape took over as DADA professor, and Sluggy as potions. I was only going to take potions and magical creatures (there was a minimum of two) that year, so I did have an extrordinary amount of free time that year.

The following weeks, I found out that once you gave them the chance, most Slytherins were actually enjoyable. But Crabbe was too aggressive towards me, and I think Tanya was a bit jealous. I was surprise at how well the rest took me in. That year, i spent a lot of time with Draco, but most of my time, since Draco had other classes, I spent with Katie. She was actually really nice, as well as her friends.

Going back, on my first Potions lesson I noticed we were only thirteen. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Milicent, Tanya, Michael Corner, Ernie, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, and Mandy Brocklehurst. When I walked in, I was hit by several smells at once. One was sickeningly familiar.

These were explained to be the Draught of the living dead, hence the familiar one, Polyjuice, Amortentia, and Felix Felicis. We were supposed to make the draught of the living dead, and whoever did it the best would have a bit of the felix felicis. In the end, Harry won.

I found out that my schedule was like this:

Monday: 1-3:30, Potions (pm)

Tuesday: 2-4, Potions (pm)

Wednesday: 9-11, magical creatures (am)

Thursday: 10-11:30, potions (am)

Friday: 2-5, magical creatures (pm)

On Wednesday, I had magical creatures. I was the only one in the class, and actually had some fun. Hagrid tookme into the forbidden forest to show me some creatures, and then we went outside his cabin for him to explain some characteristics to me for me to write them down. Being the only one, I actualy collected an ginormous amount of information on creatures, and classes were much easier and faster.

The thing was that I was no longer learning spells. So I excelled in everything. Or else, I would have undoubtedly failed.

The weekend after school started, there were the quidditch tryouts. I tried out, the only down being Harry as captain. In the end, I replaced angelina, who had finished school last year, as chaser.


	83. Necklace

**A/N: It turns out I do have internet here. But I will not upload as often as normal. But I am back on the 24th!**

"Why do you not want to speak with us?" Heemione asked me one night.

"You know exactly why." I informed her.

"At least would you tell me why you didn't tell about Draco before?" She pleaded.

"I don't have to tell you everything." I replied simply.

"Won't you come back? I miss you." She asked.

"Hermione, I am not coming back. Once I 'left' I realised there was more. I have friends form other houses, including Slytherin, which Ron wouldn't like. I socialize with other grades. To say it the nicest way possible, I prefer things as they are now." I replied icily as i left the room.

The next month was the same as the first two weeks.

Last year, Umbridge had made it clear that my dad was a half-breed, so that had it's downs.

I was walking down the hallway when I saw a few seventh years steling money from a tiny first.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered. Sending them running.

I offered my hand to the boy, but he scampered away yelling at me that I was scum.

Shocked, Ir an off.

I was found sitting in a corridor a couple hours later. i had wandered for a good few hours after the confrontation with the boy. It had left me feeling rather shaken. I let out a shout and thumped my hand on the wall. "Why me!" I shouted. "Why is it always me!?"

I thumped my hand against the wall again, but a hand caught my wrist.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said.

I walked away But Harry caught up. I started shouting ar him, but harry leaned down and kissed me. Shocked, I turned and ran. He followed me but stopped when i slammed the dorm room.

The next day, I noticed that after the Quidditch match, Hermione and Ron were staring daggers at each other. Maybe it had to do with Ron being so good that day that he stopped ALL goals.

That christmas, I stayed at school. I did not want to go to the burrow with the trio. What did worry me though, was Draco getting more sick by the day.

A month after the match, we had a trip to Hogsmeade.

I was having a girl's shopping day with Katie and Leanne. We were at the three broomsticks. Katie had come back from the bathroom with a package. We were fighting because Leanne and I thought it strange. We kept on fighting as we walked up the street. I realised sonething. Silently, I stupefied Katie.

"Leanne, get someone. She was under the imperious curse." I said. She ran off.

I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching me. Uncomfortable, I searched for something to do. I noticed That Katie's package had opened. It was a necklace. Strange, she had said it was for Dumbledore. Why would he want a necklace.

I reached with my gloved hand to grab it. It was a red opal necklace. It was actually really nice. I started feeling it on my palm. I was rustling it when it touched my wrist.

It took me by surprise, making it more painfull.

-o-

(Harry)

I watched as Leah picked the necklace up from the floor. It looked familiar. It dawned on me just as I watched Leah start flying. Wait, flying? I looked again.

We watched in horror as Leah rose through the air. Six feet above the ground, she let out a bloodcurling scream. I saw Leanne Hurrying back and Katie sitting up. She fell from the air face first into the snow. She let out a scream and started rolling around. She finally fell still. I ran to get a teacher and saw Hagrid.

-o-

(Draco)

I gasped when I saw Hagrid enter. He was holding Leah, who was hanging limply from his arms. My heart fell when Potter followed. He was levitating the opal necklace. I thought Keah was dead. After all, that was what I had planned to kill Dumbledore with. I followed them.

We arrived at the infermary. Pomfrey checked her over.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. Hoping she was at least alive.

"Your girlfriend will be fine, mister Malfoy. She should wake up any moment now." She answered.

The surprise of such little damage must have shown in my face, because Harry eyed me suspiciously. I put on a mask of indifference. Everybody left to discuss something with MacGonnagall. As soon as I was left alone with her, I gathered the guts.

"Obliviate." I didn't want her to have any memory of the necklace or Katie acting strangely.


	84. Sectumsempra

I opened my eyes.

I knew I would be in the infermamry. I didn't remember what had happened, but I wasn't about to ask. I didn't think it was pleasant. I was soon dismissed by Pomfrey. I met up with Draco. We did homework, but I didn't finish. We had spent too much time with our lips touching each other's at the room of requirement. I had asked Draco how his mission was going, and his grimace relaxed me. As much as I loved him, I honestly didn't think he would be able to do it. But that scared me as well. I was scared he would be killed for failing. But I had put that thought away.

After that, the exams started coming upon us, so we saw each other only occasionally.

On Ron's birthday, we went again to Hogsmeade. I watched as they celbrated. But I was too occupied talking to Draco. We went back just after six. I had been sittinga on the couch, doing homework. I heard loud steps. I turned around and saw Ginny talking to Hermione in tears.

"What happened?" I asked. I was still ginny's friend.

"It's Ron, he is in the hospital wing because he drank poisoned whisky." Hermione talked to me.

I paled and ran out. I found Ron at the hospital wing, with Harry, but didn't think they would appreciate it if I entered. I just looked from the door, half hidden. I eventually gave up and went to sleep.

About two weeks and a half after the poisoning. Draco had a near death experience.

Draco had given me a small magic mirror which he also had so we could talk to each other through it. This time, he was needing support.

"It's okay. Tell me. Maybe I can help you." I whispered.

"I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... And unless I do it soon... He says he will kill me." Draco was crying. I realised he was talking about his mission.

I looked at him, but before I could answer, Draco whirled around, pointing his wand, and the mirror broke.

Stunned, I froze. After a minute or two, I ran out towards the bathroom he had said he was in. The scene inside nearly made me faint.

Harry was kneeling on the flooded floor. Lying on the water, was Draco. He had multiple cuts along his face and chest. He was bleeding profusely. I angered. I walked up to Harry and slapped him. He sat there, looking at me. I made my patronus appear. I saw through its eyes. It was going through crowds, I made it do a right turn. The first teacher I found was Snape. I made the patronus Ask for help at the bathroom. I then told it to come back and to tell snape to follow. The connection broke. Harry had grabbed my hand, disturbing my concentration.

"You foul bloody creature. What did he do to you? Does he deserve this." I screeched.

Harry stuttered and backed up. Snape entered. He looked at my teary face and at Harry's water and blood soaked clothes, then at Draco. I looked as well. He was slowly turning paler. But Snape pointed his wand at him and the wounds closed. He then looked back at us.

"Potter, my office, immediately. Lupin, take Draco to the hospital wing. I did as I was told. Then, when Poppy shooed me out, I went to sleep.


	85. Fall

Draco was out of the infermary by friday. But he wasn't allowed to do sports until three weeks later.

A month after he was able to do physical acivity again, he made use of his mobility freedom.

I hadn't seen Draco in the whole day, and was worried about him. It was night, and I had just come back from swimming in the lake with Katie and Leanne. We were walking at the sixth floor, and I heard a lot of voices above. I suddenly had a bad feeling Draco's plan was on.

"Girls. Don't ask, but I need you to go to the Gryffindor tower, stay there no matter what you hear. You can only let Ginny, Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron out. Take my bag please." I handed them the bag and ran off in silence.

I ran up the stairs to the seventh floor, and headed towards the room of requirement. When i entered the hallway, I noticed that some black powder was just clearing. I drew my wand out and entered the room. It was empty. It was a big room with piles and piles of discarded things. I looked around. I couldn't see much along the mountainous area. I knelt down to pick a picture up.

I suddenly stood straight. I had heard a noise on the other side of the pile. I started to head for the door, but just as I passed the vanishing cabinet, something grabbed me. I kicked it and looked at what it was. It was a person with a black cloak and a silver mask. A death eater. Before I could move my lips, a curse was thrown at me. I dodged it. This went on for fifteen minutes, but I was getting tired. One of the curses hit me. I fell back and smashed a pillar. I got up. I blocked the next curse. One of the curses grazed my temple, I felt a trickle of blood pass next to my eye. I started to run for the door.

Just as I was about to reach it, I felt my arm start burning. The pain was excruciating. I fell to my knees and looked at my arm. The dark mark was writhing around on it. I saw th death eater get nearer. He Then pointed his wand at me. Just in time, i moved. The green curse hit the wall. I reached the door. I got to open it. I headed out and down the hallway. Just as I got to the stairs, I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. I barely got a moment to look, when a red light hit my chest, and I fell over the banister.

I tried to grab at it. I only was able to grab on two floors below. I held on and started to get up, but a body was thrown this way and hit me. The person stayed on the floor and tried to help me. But a curse hit my back, I fell all the way to the ground floor. I was just able to scream. Just as I was about to hit the floor, I caught a glimpse of silvery blond hair and shouted Draco. I hit the ground.

-o-

I had just come out of the tower when I heard some screaming from above. I looked up to see what it was. I couldn't see anything. I looked around at the fighting. I then heard a girl shout my name. I looked just in time to see a redhead girl land on the ground with a sickening crack. I ran over, fearing what I might see. Leah was kying down on the floor, unconcious, with blood coming from her many scracthes, temple, and back of the head.

I ran as I saw Potter run towards us. I supposed he would take care of Leah, but he just tripped on her then kept on going for me. I had to keep on running. I escaped along with Snape, hoping she was okay.


	86. Hospital Wing, Again

**A/N: I was just trying to make the year last a little more, because the sixth year is only four chapters long And it is my favorite book. I'll try not to do that in the future.**

I didn't open my eyes. My head hurt too much. I was very dizzy as well. I was lying on a cold and wet surface. I was feeling worse by the second. I remembered what had happened. I only decided to open my eyes when I thought of Draco. The fighting had died down, and there were a few people helping others and Aurors tying death eaters up. I was lying where I had fallen, dazed. There was somebody else lying near me. I saw flaming red hair. I was scared it would be Ron or Ginny. I saw a person levitate the body. It was Tonks. I saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid. Help." I croaked.

Hagrid whirled around at the all too familiar voice. He looked at me and immediately scooped me up and ran to the infermary after Tonks. I heard gasps when I was carried in. Pomfrey immediately set to work. Soon, I was in clean clothes, with a bandage around my head. The minor cuts were closed. And I was sitting on the bed drinking some water.

"What happened?" Neville asked me.

"I went to the room of requirement. There was a death eater. I fell through the stair hole." I explained shortly.

"What happened to Bill?" Ginny asked.

"Greyback bit him." Dad said, entering the room. "But he wasn't transformed, he might not be as infected as to be a werewolf every month."

"Doesn't Dumbledore know anything as to help him? He owes Bill, he was under his service..." Ron said desperately.

"Ron," started Ginny. "Dumbledore is dead." She finished gravely.

"No!" I heard dad shout. I gaped at Ginny in awe.

"How did it happen?" Tonks whispered.

"Snape killed him. I was there." Harry answered quietly.

Everybody started telling their side of the story. I grew tired. I drew the curtains of my bed and went to sleep.

The next day, I was on the train. I wasn't allowed to the funeral, it would be too dangerous.


	87. Not Going

That summer, Tonks stayed over. I was already suspicious by the time they told me.

I had been all morning outside in the garden, reading a book in the sun. I had come inside for lunch, but I saw both sitting on the table, waiting for me with serious faces.

"What happened?" I asked, scared.

"Leah, we have to tell you something." Dad started.

I looked at the tabletop. Their hands were together. Tonks had a ring. My eyes widened in realisation.

"No! This is MY dad! And I am not up to sharing, Stay out!" I shouted at Tonks.

"Leah, I don't want to fight with you." Tonks said.

"You. Dad. Marry. No. Wedding. Ring. White. Gown. No. Move. Mine. Go. Along. Mission. Can't." I took shuddered breaths among my tears. I felt numb with shock. I tried to talk but I started shaking so hard I could only manage single words out. I couldn't think clearly. I heard Tonk's voice.

"Remus! She needs a calming potion!" She said, alarm in her voice.

I heard footsteps.

"What is that?" I heard Tonks ask.

"Muggle contraption. It is much faster.

I felt a small sting on my arm. I stopped shaking and suddenly relaxed. I stopped crying and was able to see. They had sat me on a chair. Dad had a needle in hand. I realised he had used the needle to inject a calming potion. I did not know what had happened. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I could no longer hold myself up. I saw dad pick me up and take me to my bed. I lay there and then fell asleep.

It turned out the wedding was the day after, but I didn't attend. I spent the day in my room, packing for the Horrocrux searching. I took essencials plus books, sleeping bag, blankets, and money. I put it in my bag which Hermione had done the undetectable extension charm the year before.

The wednesday after the wedding, I was transferred to the burrow.

The day after I moved in, a plan to get Harry here was put in action. There were decoys and guards. I wanted to be a decoy and so did ginny, but we couldn't because we weren't of age. In the end, Harry got here. But George had an ear cut off, and much to everyone's shock, Madeye was dead. There had been a death eater ambush.

That night, we were mourning for Moody.

The next day, Harry and I were doing the laundry. He had a little shock in store.

"Leah, I don't want you to come." He said suddenly.

"Why? We already spoke about it. We are in this together." I said, shocked.

"Not because of that. You still have the trace on until August. I can't wait that long." He said slowly.

"I won't do any magic!" I said desperately.

"I can't risk it." He said. He walked away. Leaving me to do the laundry alone.

I watched as he walked away, thinking that soon might be themlast time I see him. If he went away and died on the mission, I didn't have long to see him.

Later, Hermione and I agreed that when my trace was broken, we'd meet at tottenham court road.

The next day the Delacours arrived. And the mext day was Harry's birthday. Finally it was the day of the wedding.


	88. Meaning

The day of the wedding, a letter arrived. It was from Dumbledore. I thought it was a joke, since he was dead, but it was just slightly late.

_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_Not long ago, i said everybody has a meaning to live. You, unlike others, must know yours. Your mother placed a binding curse on you, keeping certain powers hidden. You have had a certain kind of vision along the years. But when at seventeen, the bind breaks, that will change into another type. You will start having premonitions, future visions. You must use these to help Mister Potter win the war. That is your life meaning. Since you had the binding curse, some other powers will show up. To be more exact, two. You will be able to create a silver but seethrough shield to protect yourself and others, and you will be able to control fire. You may do with that as you wish. Please fullfill your purpose in life._

_Dumbledore_

I stared on shock at the piece of parchment. So at seventeen i would have some awfully rad powers to help win the war? Awesome! I ran to the house and put that in by bag. I then asked Hermione for a favor. She did a spell on my bag so that it would turn into a necklace with a gemstone, and when I twisted the gemstone, it would turn into a backpack. It was a rather cool idea.

That night was the wedding. For this occasion, I had been given a Dark and Light Green dress, with a marble like look. The colors blending with each other. It was up to the floor, and it had no sleeves. It rested on my chest, giving me a bit of cleavage. I had got my hair spelled into being straight, and it was in an elegant bun, with a dark and light green feather tiara. I had light green feather earrings. My shoes were high heeled and Dark green. What most surprised me which looked really good, were the light and dark green feather bracelets which went on my upper arm. I felt like a bird with that many feathers.

I arrived to the wedding just as Bill and Fleur were about to go up the carpet to the altar. I sat dow next to Ron's aunt, she thought that I looked like a weasley what with the red hair and freckles. Apparently that was bad.

Fleur and Bill said their vows.

I was dancing with one of Ron's cousins. I was interrupted by a sudden white light entering the room. It was a patronus. It said:

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." It was kingsley's voice.

This sent the room into chaos. In a moment's notice, the room filled with death eaters.

I looked around for Harry. I saw him and he extended his hand. I didn't know if he was reaching for me or if he was telling me to stop. I guess stop, since when Hermione and Ron reached him, they disapparated. I decided to help defend the burrow.

I went for Bill, to help him, but I suddenly tripped, it was the tripping jinx. I tried to get to my feet, but my brain couldn't as the pain started. I had only felt this much when it was Bellatrix. I writhed on the floor, trying to block out the pain. When it stopped, I was pulled to my feet.

"Hello precious." Said bellatrix's smooth voice. "Tell me how the werewolf is."

"He has a name." I said. I felt pain shoot up my spine. I screamed, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"LESTRANGE!" Lupin was running over.

"Shield us or I'll kill him." She spit out. I didn't do it.

Dad shot a spell, Bellatrix opened her mouth. I raised the protego as the stupefy reached us.

"There is a good cub. Lower your wand dog! " He did so. He had no choice.

She made the pain start again. I screamed and slumped in her arms.

"Stop!" Tonks bellowed.

"Renounce your claim over her or I'll kill her." Bellatrix said calmly.

I saw his eyes dawn in realisation. If he let me go, I could get killed. If he didn't I would surely be killed along with him and Tonks. He started.

"I, Remus Lupin." He was interrupted by my scream, Lestrange had her wand pointed at me and I was on the floor on fron of her. He looked at me and kept on going. His voice was strained.

"renounce my claim over Leah Lupin." The curse was lifted. Bellatrix laughed and disapparated us.


	89. Flagro

As soon as we arrived, I fell out of her hands, but I was breathing too heavily, trying to catch my breath, to move.

"Who is there?" Asked a female voice. "Show yourself!"

"Who broke the anti-disapparition jinx!?" A male one shouted.

"Oh, don't get your nonexistant wand in a knot, Lucius. But look what i brought!" Bellatrix sneered at me.

"Why have you brought her here?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. "The dog will be here for her."

"The dog has no claim over her anymore. She is mine." Bellatrix laughed.

"I don't belong to anyone." I breathed.

Both women looked at me. I stood up as well as I could. At a moment's notice, I took my wand out of my pocket and spun to disapparate. The familiar presure appeared. Suddenly, I fell to the floor.

"There is an anti disapparition jinx." Lucius stated.

Bellatrix grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into a vast room, the living room.

"Where is potter?" She asked.

I spit at her face.

"CRUCIO!" This one was the worst one yet.

I writhed on the floor, screaming my lungs off. This lasted until I was gasping for air.

"Where?"

"No."

I squirmed on the floor.

This went on for about two hours. By that time, I was lying on the floor, not even having the energy for shouting or moving.

"Where is Harry bloody Potter!?" Bellatrix shouted at me.

She crucioed me until I said,

"Tottenham court road!"

She stopped.

"If this is wrong, I don't think I will spare you."

She disapparated. The area was quiet, this allowed me to hear some sobs. It sounded familiar. Someone entered the room, I saw that through my half-closed eyes. That person was the one sobbing. I was able to open my eyes a bit more.

"Dra-draco" I stuttered.

He picked my head up and gave me some water, I needed that. He then started caressing my face and helding me to his chest. The sobs continued. I realised he knew that she would probably kill me, and that he could do nothing about it. I suddenly heard a high pitched whistling and he ran off. Bellatrix appeared. She neared me. She suddenly raised a small silver knife up, holding me by the hair. I rolled a bit, the knife got stuck on the floor, and wouldn't come off when she tried.

She took her wand out. Instead of the cruciatus curse, she yelled Flagro. My Stomach and chest started burning. I cried out, she did this repeatedly, I had enough energy back as to cry and shout. Suddenly, she stopped. I looked up and saw Draco standing in front of me.

"I am pretty sure she will be 'loosened up' in another few days." Draco stated.

"Sure." Bellatrix answered. "I just need another thirty minutes, then you can do what you please with her until I tell you to hand her over again."

Draco walked off to the corner.

She kept on slashing my body with her wand, shout flagro every time. I lost conciousness about five minutes later.

-o-

She 'fell asleep' about five minutes through. It was painfull to watch. By the time Bella was done, Leah's dress was nonexistant and her body surface was covered in burn marks. Bella left. I hurried to get mom and dad.

They took her to the spare room then told me to go to my room, which connected to the spare room.

When they were done, I went to see her. Her cuts and bruises were gone, but I could see the burn marks poking out of a tight fitting silver pajama top that mom hadn't used in a while. She was asleep on the bed, but she was no longer breathing as heavily. I barely could stand up from the relief of her being alive.


	90. Trace Broken

When I woke up, Draco was waiting for me next to the bed on a chair. He had a plate of food and a backpack in his hand. He gave me the food. When I was done, he gave me the backpack.

"Hurry up, you need to get away." He said.

"Won't you be suspected of helping me?" I asked.

"Probably. But don't worry about me. You need to get out of here." He said, looking at me worriedly.

He didn't allow me to discuss anylonger. He pulled my face towards his. This time, I detected need. He had obviously missed me. I kissed him back. As soon as we moved apart, he took out his wand and flicked it. A door appeared. This room was like a room of requirement. He led me out of that door. It took us to a tunnel which led to a nearby forest. when we arrived, he looked at me. He had his brows creased with worry. He gave me a quick peck in the lips and started to say something, but the tunnel closed.

I was left alone in a particularly thick part of the forest. When I looked around, all I could see were trees. I decided to get deeper in the forest and check my backpack. When I opened my bag, I saw there was mostly food. There were to packets of rice and three of sausages as well as thre cans of peas and two bottles of water. No wonder it weighed a ton. There was also a daily prophet which was, I guessed, today's. Lastly, there were two blankets. I put everything into my necklace/bag, and I took the daily prophet. It was August the fifteenth. Five days away from the trace being broken. I seemed to have enough food for that, then I would be able to apparate and find food easylier. There was nothing interesting in the news.

I closed iit and went even further, then I went to sleep in the sleeping bag I had from before and the blankets Draco had given me.

-o-

I looked up as I heard a familiar voice. It was Lupin. Hermione, Ron, and I stood up to greet him, but I stepped away when he said he wanted to help.

"But, what about Tonks?" I asked.

"She will be okay, anyways, it is better if I stay away from my child to be. He will be an outcast in the eyes of the ministry if they find out I am the father." He said sadly.

"What about Leah? What does she think of you leaving your son to go adventure with a couple of teenagers she is going to be with in a few days?" I said angrily.

Lupin paled at that. He didn't say anything. I had a bad feeling.

"Where is Leah?" I asked cautiously.

"That is precisely why I want to come." He said, choking on his words.

"Where is she?" I asked, standing up.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, the party." His voice broke.

"No!" I shouted. Seeing her, motionless at the feet of a laughing Bellatrix in my mind.

I stormed towards Lupin and shooed him out, then i locked myself in the bathroom. I had not taken her. I had not brought her along. And now she was most likely dead. And it was my fault. I should have taken her.

-o-

Three days passed until I reached civilisation. It was late afternoon, when I saw the forest start thinning. Soon I came to a small village. It had about twenty houses, but it was fine for me. My water had ended yesterday, and I was low on food. At least I still had a lot of clean clothes.

I started looking for a store. I had some money. I bought more food and water, then I found a small house that had a for sale sign on it and boarded up Windows. I snuck in. It was actually really nice, but it was dark. My flashlight was handy. I stayed there until the morning of my birthday.

I woke up early and immediately went to the mirror. If I wanted to be safe. I would ned a disguise. I made my hair straight and turned it blonde. I added pink and blue streaks. Then I shortened it to my shoulderS and made it kind of spiky. I then made my skin a couple tones lighter. I erased my freckles. I then made my eyes turn a greyish-blue. I did some makeup spells and turned my lips a blood red and darkened my eyes with liner and mascara. I turned my eyebrows blonde and sharp. I was finally satisfied by the result. I then called the knight bus. This was my favorite transport. I headed to the only place I could think of, Grimmauld place.

I finally arrived. Checking nobody was around, I entered the house. Suddenly, a ghost like spirit rose, I raised my hand and a ball of silver, transparent though, appeared. Right, my powers were supposed to come in today. I heard footsteps. Harry appeared down the hallway. Naturally, since he didn't recognize me, he threw a stunner my way. I raised my hand in response, now knowing the silver shield would appear. The spell was absorbed by the bubble.

"Who are you?" Hermione said, appearing with her wand out.

"I just put some glamours on. It's Leah." I answered.

Hermiome gasped and ran up to hug me. I winced, my burns were still sore.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Flagro curse." I answered.

Not letting Hermione say anything, Harry grabbed me by the arm and pointed his wand at me. He then turned asked me:

"What form does your patronus take?"

"It used to be a wolf." I said.

"Used to?" He asked sceptically. He removed his wand and allowed me to take mine out. He had checked it was really me.

I did my patronus. It was an eagle. Just like Draco's.

"Isn't that Malfoy's patronus?" Ron asked.

I blushed.

Before I could answer, Hermione led me to my room. She explained about everything that had happened that was important.

(Hermione doesn't tell Leah about Lupin and the baby)

Suddenly, she blurted. "How is Malfoy still your boyfriend after what he did?"

"Hermione, I can't help who I fall in love with. During sixth year, we got together again, after breaking up in fourth. We have been together since third. In sixth year, I am sorry for not telling you, but I knew he was a death eater. But this was unwillingly, Voldemort had threatened to kill his parents and him. I was scared for him. I didn't think it would turn out with Dumbledore dead." I said a bit too fast.

"Does he love you? How do you know he is an unwilling death eater?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"If this answers your question, the only reason why I am still alive, is Draco helping me escape, knowing he would probably be tortured or killed. He didn't give me a choice. Hermione, I am scared for him." I said like a little girl, holding my tears back.

She started comforting me.


	91. Back to the Original Way

"So Leah, can you at least explain what that was, back there?" Ron asked.

"Yes." I took a breath. "I have the power to see the future, I always have, but before, it would be present ones. This was because I had a binding curse on me. It broke at seventeen, this morning. As a side effect of the binding curse, I can control fire and make that shield. I find it could be rather useful, actually."

He nodded, with a weird face.

"Harry, I know you know the spell, because I don't. Would you take the disguise off me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"The thing is, can you do it twice? I want to go back to what I really look like, not the redhead thing." I said.

"Ok." He said, looking at me strangely.

He flicked his wand, and I felt a weight disappear from me. As soon as he said it was done, I thanked him and went to my room to see myself.

I liked what I saw.

My underbite I had had in first and second year was gone. My skin was really tan. My jet black hair was falling in a straight curtain down to my hips. My eyes were soft brown and almond shaped. My lips were full. My nose was normal-sized, but really straight. My hips were fuller, as well as my... Twins. I was as usual, skinny. I had long fingers and strong, and long nails. It looked like my mom had been oriental or of oriental descent, it hadn't shown when. I was younger. I suddenly felt an intense longing for having a mom.

I started to dress. I noticed my burns were still there. Nice. I also found again a birthmark I had had. It was on the small of my back, it was shaped like a small flame.

As soon as I dressed, I set to look around the house. I noticed that whenever i bent down to pick something up, my hair would fall heavily on my face. I ded up tying it back, but the same would happen because of the ponytail was so long. If I did a bun, it wouldn't hold up. I put my hair loose and figured I would eventually get used to it. I didn't want to cut it.

I finally found what I was looking for, a clue.

"Guys, come here." I called.

They came.

"Regulus Arcturus Black. RAB." I explained, pointing at the sign on a door.

We discussed the meaning of it. Eventually, we found out Mundingus had it and sent Kreacher to look for him.

"Leah? Can you tell us what you said to Bellatrix? We are being tracked and we were found in Tottenham Court Road." Hermione asked carefully.

"All I told her was about Tottenham Court Road." I said, ashamed of being so weak.

"So the Horrocrux secret is safe?" She asked.

"Yes. But, Hermione? Can I borrow your essence of dittany?" I asked.

She passed it and I went to my room. There, I started using it to heal the burns but I still had one left which peeked out of my neck, went to my chest then stomach, and then headed for my thigh. At least the other scars were gone.


	92. Locket

**A/N: RoseGranger, you are a genius, awesome idea. Sorry for not uploading, too much beach for my liking.**

The next morning, a surprise was waiting for us in the daily prophet. A new headmaster had been chosen for Hogwarts. It was Snape. Also, a new ministerial empire had been set up I had been told, and a law booklet came with the prophet today. The most terrifying law of all, was the law of muggleborns. All muggles who had stolen magic would have to turn in their wands and face trial. If found guilty, they would go to Azkaban, where it was likely to have a dementor's kiss. While I was reading, hermione put a big painting in her bag, but it wouldn't fir the opening.

"Here, gimme." I said.

She gave it to me, and I pressed the gemstone in my necklace, thinking of it becoming into a big opening bag. I put it in.

"Guys, I think we should go to the ministry tomorrow." Harry said.

We all agreed. The three were going to become ministry officials with polyjuice, and since nobody knew that Leah looked like this, I was going to distract people by doing some muggle magic tricks at the door, in a punky attitude.

The morning after, we woke up early, I the earliest. I went to the Mirror. I mad a tight bun, then made a few black spiky strands loose. I added some blood red streaks. I put on burgundy lipstick amd paled my complexion. I put a ton of black and burgundy eye makeup. I put on a black short sleeved tight shirt, which read, Don't mess with the wands. I put on dark skinny jeans and finally some black converse hi-tops. I looked like a muggle punk.

Once we got to the ministry, I separated from them. I went through the visitors entrance. I went next to the fountain, which now was anti-muggle themed, and took out some muggle magic tricks.

I dodn't get bothered, plus I did get a few sickles some knuts, and two stray galleons.

In the end, the three got discovered, and we all exited together.

I was lying in the floor of a forest, and there was some shouting. I sat up, Hermione was putting dittany where Ron had splinched. I looked around slowly.

"Why aren't we at grimmauld place?" I asked dazedly.

"We were there, but Yaxley managed to hold onto me, and we led him into Grimmauld. We can't go back. The secret is out." She choked.

"Ok." Harry said. "At least we got two valuable things. The locket horrocrux, and Moody's eye."

Soon, we apparated to a more secluded place, a large forest.

"How do we destroy the horrocrux?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Let's try." Harry said, seeing Hermione wasn't amswering.

We were soon shooting spell after spell at it, but nothing worked.

Finally, we gave up and Harry put it on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to keep it safe. We will have to take turns putting it on." He answered.

As days passed, it became obvious that neither Ron nor Hermione did well on empty stomachs. We didn't get much food, but after two weeks i had the idea to use engorgio to have more food. Still, we didn't have nearly enough food. Harry had been starved many times along his childhood, and I had been nearly starved the summer before sixth year. We two were better off than them two. Another thing that became apparent was that the locket put us in a bad mood. Hermione would snap when on, and would just be upset when off. Ron was very irritable at all times, Harry didn't want to talk much, and I spent most of my time outside doing stuff as to get away from it all. I didn't really participate in discussions about horrocruxes.

I was outside when I saw some people walking by. Two were very short, goblins. The other was Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor from my year. And the other, Ir ecognized from dad's wedding, it was Ted tonks, Tonk's dad. They were talking about escaping. Apparently, also, the goblins, had not bothered to tell snape that the sword of gryffindor he had was false. He had put it in a gringotts vault, after Ginny and two friends had tried to steal it. It was a long conversation, so i headed inside, where the three were listening through the door. I headed to sleep. Before I knew it, it was morning.


	93. Begone

When I woke up, they told me that Phineas Nigellus's portrait had told them about the ones who had tried to steal the sword, it had been Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Although, their punishment was only going to the forbidden forest with hagrid, so they were seemingly safe. Nothing interesting happened for another two weeks.

I was gathering for food, and when I came back, they were fighting.

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know." Ron spit out.

"Things I don't know?" Harry asked slowly. His voice was at a dangerous tone.

"it's not like I'm not having the time of my life here, you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something." Ron bit. We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do. We thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, sorry to let you down. I've been straight with you from the start, I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in cas you haven't noticed, we found a bloody horrocrux!" Harry raised his voice.

"And we are about as near of getting rid of it as to finding the rest. Nowhere beeping near, in other words!" Ron bit back.

"Take off the locket, Ron. Take it off. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." Hermione said, distressed.

"Yeah he would. Do you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, we weren't..." Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Don't lie! Yo said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than..."

"So why are you still here? Go home!" Harry snapped.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" Ron shouted back.

"Then GO!" Harry boomed.

"Are you staying or what?" Ron asked Hermione.

I shot Hermione a glance, and we came to an understanding. I should go with him to talk some sense into him. As Ron was heading out. I shouted out.

"Wait for me. I need my wand."

I followed him out. He reached his hand out, and we side along apparated.

It took me about six days to talk some reason into him, but sometimes he would get angry. Christmas day was one of those times.

"Please, we agreed to do this, I keep my promises. They need us." I pleaded.

"They do NOT need us. Remember that they are Perfect Potter and Genius Granger. Harry never wanted us to come. We are another of those unnecessary tools." He told me, haughtily.

"Ronald! Think of what we've done together! In first year you were needed to pass the chess, in second to break your wand and so getting Lockhart obliviated, in third to have scabbers, in fourth to tell Harry of the dragons, in fifth to be part of the ministry expedition, in sixth to help defend Hogwarts! You were always needed!" I shot up.

"Exactly, I am only a tool! Nothing else! I am done! Just, let me sleep." He said, putting on the covers.

We slept.


	94. Bitten

I knew something was wrong the moment i woke up. Despite the weather guards Ron had put up, my sleeping bag and wool hat as well as my hair were covered with a thin sheet of snow. Also, there was no longer a sleeping bag near mine, neither was Ron there. I looked around, his backpack was gone, and so was his wand, all that was left was my wand, some canned food, and some rice, obviously for me. I put it all into my bag (necklace) as well as the sleeping bag. I kept the wand out.

I headed to the water place to see if Ron was there. He wasn't There. I instantly figured out what must have happened. He must have been mad at me, so as soon as he saw me fall asleep, he must have gone his own way. He had left me alone, and. I didn't know how to find Harry and Hermione.

I ended up going from place to place like we had done for the past weeks with Ron. I went to places where I could be concealed, and Harry and Hermione knew. I did this for a few weeks. Two things happened along this trip.

One was me finding some snatchers. They had some people caught. I stayed hidden and tried to find a way to help them. Once I could see them well, I noticed there was a girl who was much younger than me, she had light brown hair and blue eyes. The other was a girl from my year, she had balck hair, and she had been in the DA. She was a Ravenclaw muggleborn named jae seu. The other I couldn't make out. I was about to help when I saw a snatcher come in with another girl, I disapparated out of there.

The other thing that happened was actually mostly good. I had been for about two days in a snowy hillside just next to a forest, hidden by the high snow. I had used magic to make a small dugout on the side of one of the hills. I suddenly saw some movement a few yards away. Someone had apparated there. I was about to hide, but jet black hair caught my eye. There was only one person I knew with that color. I saw the other person. This one had longer brown hair.

I silently ran up to them. Hermione was leaning over Harry with dittany in her hand, and was trying to heal some wound on his arm, but due to her face, it didn't seem to be working.

"Hermione!" I axclaimed in a whisper.

"Leah!" She whispered back, looking at me. She was obviously distressed.

"I'll fix him up. what happened?" I asked pushing her out of the way gently.

"His snake bit him." She said.

"Here. I think a bandage would be best for now." I said, showing her Harry's clean bandage. "I stopped the blood flow with a coagulating spell, though."

She hugged me.

"Where have you been? And where is Ron?" She asked me, calmer, after putting up the guards and the tent.

"I have been traveling around. As for Ron, he got mad at me, and while I was sleeping, he either left me or got taken away." I answered.

"Don't worry, he will find us or we him." I said to her, seeing her shock.

She just shook her head and went outside to read. I went to sleep on a proper bed for once.


	95. A Nearly Icy Death

**A/N: I am going to rewrite Deep in one's heart into seven books once I am done here.**

"Harry, do you feel alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

This woke me up.

"Yes." He answered faintly.

This was going on outside of the tent. I changed and went outside.

"Leah! What are you doing here?" He croaked.

"I found you guys when you disapparated here. We were so worried about you." I answered. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes." He said, trying to get up, but he fell back down.

We all started laughing.

"What happened, anyways?" I inquired.

"We went to Godric's hollow to search for the sword of Gryffindor for destroying the horrocruxes, and Bathilda Bashgot lead us to her house. I stayed downstairs and Harry went upstairs with Bathilda. I heard noises and when I arrived, Bathilda was dead, and the snake was attacking Harry." Hermione answered.

"The snake was in Bathilda." Harry explained.

I closed my eyes. This was a lot to take in.

That afternoon, we moved to Dean's Forest.

Two nights after moving, I wasn't able to sleep, so I went to offer Harry that I take over the guarding shift. I headed outside of the tent, but all that was there, was a blanket. I looked around. He wasn't around. I spotted a strange light nearby and decided to follow it. When I was closer, it disappeared, so I kept on going for the place it had been just seconds ago.

When I got there, there was a pile of clothes and a wand next to an icy lake. I looked down, there was Harry, swimming towards something I couldn't see. Suddenly, Harry started kicking around aimlessly, holding his neck. I recognized the necklace. The locket was choking him! I started to break some ice when someone suddenly came from behind and dove into the hole that was already there. I saw a glint of red hair. The person I now knew to be Ron, helped Harry up until I could get him up, then Ron dove down and came up. He had a sword in hand.

"Ron! What are tou doing here?" Harry asked.

"I got snatched by snatchers while searching for water while Leah slept, then I escaped, then my lighter brought me here, and I saw you." Ron stumbled.

I watched him open mouthed. I then grabbed the locket and the sword, and placed the locket on the floor.

"Harry, tell it to open in parseltounge." I ordered.

Once we calmed down, he said it.

the locket opened slowly, suddenly, smoke exploded out. I was heading for the locket when I heard someone call my name. I looked at the smoke, it was like a screen showing a movie. What. I saw made my heart drop. Draco called my name out again, and one of the deatheaters reached him and shot green light at him. He fell with his eyes open and glassy. I stared at the screen in horror. It showed the scene over and over again.

Soon, I was on the floor, crying. The sword forgotten next to me. I couldn't move, the scene was much too painful. I heard some screaming coming from it, and i felt someone helping me walk. I did so without resistance. I heard a feminine voice, the person with the voice helped me to a soft place. I soon fell asleep.


	96. Taboo

"I want to see Xenophilius lovegood." Hermione suddenly said while we were having dinner.

"Sorry?" Harry choked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father. I want to go and talk to him!"

"How can that help us?" I asked. I had recovered from the shock about a week later.

"There is this sign that keeps coming up which is driving me crazy. I am sure he knows. First it was in my copy of the tales of beedle the bard, then at ignotius peverell's grave, then in a letter Dumbledore sent to Grindewald." Hermione explained.

After some discussion, we packed up and apparated to a place near the burrow. We knocked. Soon, a man came out and started stuttering around.

"What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" His face showed understanding as soon as he saw Harry. "Come in. Come in. Harry."

We hurried into the weird looking house. The man disappeared inside and came to the dining room holding weird mugs with a watery substance in it. I started drinking it scalding hot. It had been cold outside.

I let the rest do their job and discreetly started looking at the inside of the house. It was cozy but very messy. I entered a room which was obviously Luna's, but it was way too tidy. I headed downstairs. Harry had decided to leave. We started heading for the door. Harry grabbed my hand, but I flinched as something passed through my head. Was this the way the premonitions worked.

I saw flashes of light, pain, then salvation. I thought for one second that I saw a beach, and a house elf with a knife in its stomach.

Harry grabbed my hand again, but this time it was for us to disappear, in time to see the lovegood house explode.

When we set camp, they told me all about the deathly hollows. One we had, the other was supposedly in the snitch, and the other was in Dumbledore's grave. The cloak, the stone, and the wand.

I spent the rest of the day thinking abou my gifts. i had forgotten all about them. I decided to try them out. I was able to put a campfir on easily. Then made the flames grow, and go smaller. I then raised my shield up and enchanted pinecones to go at me. The impact was absorbed, and instead of bouncing, the pinecones fell to the floor at my feet. By dinner time, I was exhausted. It seemed using those powers was tiring. I went to sleep right after dinner.

The next morning I was awoken by a familiar voice. It was coming from Ron's radio.

"Thank you river. I just have something to say before we end our session. If anyone has any information about the whereabouts of Leah Lupin, please communicate to the order." Dad said.

There was a bit of music and then it ended. The three looked at me. I blinked and a tear fell down my cheek.

After a few minutes, I manage to take a hold of myself. We started talking. I busied myself with making dinner. I only looked up when I heard a different voice than normal.

"Come out of there with your hands up. We know you're in there! We don't care who we curse."


	97. Mudblood

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and he bucked up, then we all came out. The snatchers disarmed us. Then, though not without a fight, they grabbed us. I was dragged by a man who stunk like he hadn't bathed in weeks. While I struggled, he grabbed me by the hair, then he put my hands behind my buck muggle style. Another one was pointing his wand at me. I saw the rest were getting the same treatment.

"get off her!" Ron shouted at the snatchers who were holding Hermione. The snatchers guffawed.

"Delicious girl." Said the man who appeared to be leading, touching my neck. "What a treat. I do enjoy the softness of the skin... What is your name?"

"Mia Rot." I gulped.

"And you three?" He asked.

"Vernon Dudley." Harry said when the wand was pointed at him.

"Bardy Weasley."

"Penelope Clearwater."

They tied us up to look for our names. I saw there was a goblin and another boy.

"Dean?" I whispered.

"Who are you?" The boy eyed me.

"Leah." I said.

"Leah? So are those? Oh no, I hoped they wouldn't..." Dean scrunched his face up.

I shrugged.

"None of you are on the list!" The leader shouted.

"Look at this!" Said one of the snatchers. "This one is Hermione Granger." I saw him hold up a picture.

"And the other is Ronald Weasley. This one must be Harry Potter. This means that this one is Leah Lupin in disguise." Said the leader holding up my face. "Looks like we've got ourselves a trip to the headquarters."

The men grabbed us and turned. I felt myself go through a tube as we apparated somewhere else. Two stayed behind with Dean and the goblin.

"Oh! These are?" I heard Bellatrix laugh.

"Weasley, Granger, Potter, and Lupin." The leader said.

"Potter, tsk tsk, what bit you? Ah, Lupin, I knew you weren't redheaded." Bellatrix teased.

Bellatrix raised her arm to touch the mark when she spotted the sword. She lashed out at it and grabbed it. Then she ordered the boys out. She wanted to have a tall with me and Hermione, with us on the floor.

"Where did you get this?" Bellatrix screamed.

I looked around, I then spotted a boy, frozen and wide eyed looking at me. Draco. Hermione didn't answer.

"Then, Lupin, where did you get it?" She screamed, this time at me. I didn't answer either, I stared at her, knowing what was coming. I saw her point her wand at me.

I screamed as the pain hit me. I heard male voices faintly.

"What else did you take?"

This time it was Hermione who screamed. It hurt to hear.

"We didn't take anything. We found it, I swear!" Hermione cried.

With cries of filthy mudblood! Bellatrix grabbed a knife and started carving on Hermione's arm, her screaming. At the end, I was recovered, so I looked at her. Her arm was bleeding heavily, it read mudblood.

"Lupin! What else did you take from my vault!?"

"Nothing. We found the sword." I gasped as soon as the cruciatus ended.

"Do you want me to remind you of what happens when you..." Bellatrix started.

I raised my arm and the shield appeared, she was pushed off. But in mid air. She twisted and pointed her wand at me. It was excruciating, if she went any longer, I would end up like Neville's parents.

I then heard her call for something and a goblin entered. She asked him if the sword was real and he said no. She then raised her arm and was about to call Voldemort, when there was a crash from the cellar stairs.

Ron and Harry burst in, but they were stopped by Bellatrix. I saw Draco running for me, but someone stopped him, pulling him away.

"Stop or she dies!" Bellatrix shouted, holding her knife to Hermione's neck.

The boys threw their wands down and a death eater collected them.

There suddenly was a peculiar grinding noise from above me. I was still lying down after the curse, so I looked up. There was Dobby, hanging on the chandelier, loosening it so it would fall on top of Bellatrix. I was in it's direct path. A moment before it fell, Bellatrix pushed herself away, and Hermione fell. When it fell, the goblin and i were underneath it. I saw the explosion of crystals. One cut next to my eye, and I felt the weight of the chamdelier. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. I watched as a metal spike dug into my side. I gasped, trying to ignore it.

I couldn't move because of the weight, I was trapped. I heard some shouting between the death eaters and the elf. I felt someone drag me from under the chandelier, and the spike broke off, leaving it on my side. I felt the feeling of apparition. I let my head fall to the side. I saw we were at a beach. Harry was holding a bloody Dobby in his arms.

"Help." I gasped.

I looked to the other side and I saw a house on a hill, and two people running down it. I saw some red hair on the person that picked me up. The person took me inside and left me on a bed. Then I felt him talking in grave tones. I nearly passed out when he took the spike out. He then took out his wand and said a spell. The pain eased, and my eyes focused again.

"How ya feeling?" The man said.

"Bill?" I croaked.

"Yes. Drink." He said, handing me a red vial.

It was a blood replenishing potion.

"Dobby?" I asked.

"Bellatrix killed him with his knife."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He had been a brave elf. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	98. Son?

**A/N:Sorry, internet problems. nevermind, I am not rewriting this. But I need to ask something. You have until Sunday to vote (either by reviews or private messages) to vote between to main plots of the next story. Werewolf or Metamorphomagus. Two days.**

The next day, we made a deal with the goblin, he would get us into Gringotts so we could search for horrocruxes, and we would give him the sword of gryffindor. Also, Harry revealed that Voldemort had gotten the elder wand. Nothing much happened until dad visited.

I had an urgent need for the bathroom, so I ran downstairs. When I came out, I heard some loud voices Coming from the dining room.

An all-too-familiar voice spoke. "I just... I can't believe it. I can't believe I have a son?"

"Dad?" I entered, I felt I was about to cry.

"Leah?" Gasped dad.

He ran up to me.

"How is it that you... Did you reverse the spell?" He asked, taking me in.

"Did I reverse the spell?" I repeated numbly. "Did I reverse the spell? Is that all you can say!?" I shouted.

I raised my hand and the shield appeared. It pushed dad away. He crashed into the sofa.

"Leah? What...?"

"I was locked up for torture, and all you can say is if I reversed the spell?" I cried. "what about are you all right, or I am happy you are alive."

"I was just surprised..."

"That I am alive!?"

"Leah, what got into you?"

"I don't know, maybe that my father handed me over to a death eater. Perhaps that I was tortured. Or even that my dad now has a son!?" I shouted.

"Bill, do something! Stop her!" Fleur cried.

"Leah, calm down. Then Remus can explain." Bill said slowly.

Dad took a step towards me, but i made two fireballs appear at my hands menacingly. He took a few jumps back.

"I had no choice but to let you go! I didn't mean to abandon you!" Dad tried.

"But you did it anyways. And now you will know what it feels like for a family member to abandon YOU!" I shouted.

"Listen to me." Remus said.

"I don't have to follow you. Not since you disowned me." I said dangerously. "I have nothing more to do with you."

"Leah?" Remus was about to cry, I could see it.

I turned around and headed outside.

"Leah. Don't!" Harry said as soon as I stepped over the boundary.

"Bye Harry." I apparated to hogsmeade.


	99. Return

There was an instant when I was still dizzy, when I realized that I had arrived. I looked at the snowy village, nobody was out. Suddenly, there was a shrill cat cry sounding all over the village. I tried to apparate and was soon on the ground. Then, everything went cold. I couldn't stand up without shivering. I held onto the side of a shop, it was honeydukes. An image flashed on my mind. I was walking through a dark tunnel and was blinded when I reached the bright light in the end.

"Come in and shut up." Said a gruff voice.

I looked around and saw an old man holding his door open for me.

"What the hell are you doing here? And who the hell are you?" Asked the man.

"First, who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Abeforth Dumbledore, and this is the Hog's Head Pub." He replied.

"You are Dumbles's brother? I am Leah, one of Harry Potter's best mates. I need to get to Hogwarts." I said rapidly.

"I can't help you, you'll get caught. All the ways are blocked by dementors. Also the secret passages." He said.

"I'll risk it." I told him.

"Stubborn kids... Ariana, you know what to do." He told the portrait next to him. It was of a beautiful girl of about two years less than me.

The girl started to go backwards.

"What?" I gaped in awe.

portraits never moved this way. Suddenly, she came back with another person. The portrait opened, revealing a boy at the start of a tunnel.

"Seamus? What in the world happened to you?" I asked, eyeing his cuta and bruises.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously

"Leah." I answered plainly.

"You are back to how you used to be?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, then you better come." He said, entering the tunnel.

"okay."

I followed him through a long and narrow tunnel. It was low, and I had to crawl through at some points. Seamus had it worse. He had gotten so tall that he had to lie on his belly sometimes. Crawling just wouldn't work. After about half an hour, we came to a halt.

"This is a door to the room of requirement." Seamus explained.

He opened the door, and we walked into a gigantic room with bright lights. I looked around, everyone was pointing their wands at me.

"Who are you?" Neville shouted. He was on front, in worse condition than Seamus.

"Leah." I answered.

Neville nearly dropped his wand. He came up to me with seamus and picked me up in their shoulders like a champion. Everyone started cheering.

"For Leah, who didn't attend school this year to fight in the war!" Seamus shouted.


	100. Conditions

That night, while everybody was obviously sleeping, Neville and Seamus snuck me out to see professor MacGonnagal with me.

"We should disguise you as a transfer student so you can go around." Neville said as we were walking.

"That is why we are taking you to MacGonnagall." Seamus told me.

"Aren't we going to be caught?" I asked.

"We'll just go carefully. See? We're already here." He said.

I looked at the door. Seamus knocked in a weir pattern. The door opened fastly and we ran in. I saw MacGonnagal next to the door, looking alert.

"How might I help you? Wait who? Leah?" She guessed.

"Yes." I replied.

"My, what are you doing here? I heard you were dead by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange." She exclaimed.

"It is true that Bellatrix captured me, but I had inside help, I didn't die. As you can see." I informed her humoristically.

"If I may ask, who was it who helped you?" She asked.

"Draco Malfoy." I replied.

"But, he was who disarmed Dumbledore last year. Wasn't he an ultimate death eater." She asked.

"You-Know-Who threatened to torture and kill his parents." I stated.

"My. Well, we mustn't waste more time. What are you here for?" She asked.

"We need you to disguise her as a transfer student." Neville said.

She immediately got to work. In the end, I was all the same, but my hair was wavy and I had Grey eyes. I also had some eye makeup to show that more. This way, nobody would relate me to the little girl from first and second year.

Immediately, MacGonagall took me to the headmaster's office. Snape. She knocked.

"Good evening Minerva." He said from his desk.

"Good evening Severus. I have brought a new transfer student. Her mother homeschooled her but wants her to do her NEWTs here." MacGonnagal informed.

"Well, then, I will assess her. Come and get her in an hour's time."

"Very well." She said. She went out of the door.

I looked at Snape, he pointed his wand at the doors and windows and they were locked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked abruptly.

"Aren't you assessing me?" I asked.

"I mean seriously, miss Lupin." He said.

"How?"

"I know what goes on in this school the same way that Albus did." He answered.

"You, you aren't attacking me?" I asked, startled.

"Miss Lupin, I am not on the dark lord's side. I haven't been since one year before the last war ended." He said.

"I am here to help raise the spirit of the students against the Carrows." I said.

"I will accept you in. But I have some conditions. You will go into Slytherin to figure out who is on who's side. You will be called Sabrina Neverie. And you will tell nobody about who's side I am on." He said.

"I accept the offer." I answered, still startled.

"Here you are the Slytherin robes, you may go now. But I expect you here every other night at eleven to inform me on what you have seen." He said.

"I have one last question. Is..." I started.

"Mister Malfoy is attending school right now." He said.

I was surprised that he knew.

"Very well, I will go." I stated.

I went through the door.


	101. Back in Hogwarts

**A/N: Well, most of you private messaged me you votes. Including the ones from the reviews, Werewolf won 19-23. So werewolf it is.**

"Purity." I said the password and the common room entrance appeared.

As soon as I went in, I saw Draco. He was in a corner doing homework. He wasn't looking at anyone.

"Who are you?" Said a girl who looked to be a year younger than me.

"Sabrina Neverie." I answered. "I'm a transfer student."

She nodded then went off.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Asked Milicent Bullstrode.

"The Dark Lord." I answered immediately.

"I want proof." Crabbe and Goyle joined.

I couldn't think of anything. Then I remembered.

"Is this enough?" I asked as I raised my sleeve and showed my dark mark.

They oohed.

"If you don't mind I will go to..." I stopped when the mark burned a bit. I saw Draco look up at me? "sleep."

I headed up the stairs.

That night, I wokeup at twelve because I had had another premonition. Harry, Voldemort, and a flash of green light coming from Voldemort's wand. I walked downstairs. The common room was empty. Or so I thought.

"What in the world?" I looked up and saw Draco sitting at a couch by the fire, looking at me.

"Draco, it's me." I said.

"Leah? I thought you..." He gulped.

He walked to me, and pulled me in. We kissed over and over, until he accepted I was really there, alive. Then, we went to sleep.

The next few days were just the same. I didn't discover anyone else which Snape didn't know was on our side. I attended classes, and was punished every saturday with the cruciatus curse for not using unforgivable curses. It was just like I thought school under Voldemort would be.

Some nights I spray painted walls with the DA. Those nights were very fun, but otherwise, this was a living hell. But there was another good thing. Draco.


	102. Where You Belong

**A/N: Sorry, internet problems. And I have decided that before I do the werewolf story, I am doing a Percy jackson one.**

After another inform to Snape, I was running towards the DA because my coin had said to go there. I suddenly collided into something hard right outside of the room of requirement. I looked up. The first thing I saw was the raven black hair.

"Leah!" Harry gasped. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Well, I am. What are you doing here?"

"There is a horrocrux related to Rowena Ravenclaw in the castle." He informed me.

"Maybe it is the diadem?" I tried.

"That's what the ravenclaws told me." He said. "But I don't know where it is."

"Oh. That's a problem." I stopped short.

"Yeah, it is." He said.

"No, not that. That." I said, pointing at the Carrows, who were running for us.

"Run!" he shouted.

"No need to say THAT" I shouted.

Harry gasped.

"He knows we're here!" Harry managed.

I suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him through a fake wall.

I stumbled back. The same scenes flew over my eyes. Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry, sooting the killing curse.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer because there was an explosion at the wall. we ran out to see the Carrows on the floor, with the order running.

"Leah!" I heard Remus calling.

I scampered away towards the grounds.

"You can't keep running away from your problems! You're going to have to face them at some point!" I heard harry say.

"Whatever." I huffed.

Suddenly, a hissing started. "I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight."

We climbed up the stairs into the room of requirement. The scene there nearly shocked my teeth off. There was Tonks, looking around for probably Remus. I immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side violently.

"Look Tonks, you are not my favorite person, and probably never will be. But I do know that I don't want my half-brother to live without a mother. I've seen the effect that has had on Harry. I don't want him to have to live like that. Now go back home. Take care of Teddy. And I am not taking any excuses. Please, just..." I ordered.

"I... Okay. Just promise me you'll come back." She said.

"Whatever. Go before it is too late. And If you find Remus, get him back home." I ordered.

She looked at me before she entered the tunnel.

"Okay, where is the Horrocrux Harry?" I asked.

"We just have to wait for the last to leave the room." He said.

We waited for five minutes until the last children were herded off to the hogs head. We exited then entered again. This time it was a gigantic room, it was a junk yard.

"This way. I think its down here." Harry guided us through mountains of discarded items.

We separated to look around. I was looking for a while until I heard some familiar voices.

"No, Potter! CRUCIO!" I heard Crabbe shout.

I pushed Harry out of the way. The spell hit my back. I barely flinched. This was nothing compared to Bellatrix.

"No! Leah!" Malfoy shouted. He was worried until I looked at him reassuringly.

I don't exactly know what happened, but suddenly, the whole place was ablaze. I instantly grabbed a nearby broom and flew towards Draco. He was at the top of a tower, whimpering Crabbe's name, who had fallen into the flames. I landed there and handed him the broom, since he could fly better. Then I climbed on the back and we flew out. Just in time, the door closed behind us.


End file.
